We Know What We Want
by NarutoImaginer
Summary: Naruto High School AU! Juliet is a secretly depressed girl who self harms and is constantly dealing with issues. When she moves in with Naruto and Lady Tsunade, things change. She also makes friends with Sakura and major local heart throb Sasuke. What will happen? SasukeXOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry if this sucks, next chapter will be better. Oh and i'm still thinking of a plot so bear with me! Anyways, the more rated M stuff will come sooner or later.

**Hey there. So, my name is Juliet. I'm 14 years old and if you ask me how my life is going, I'll probably tell you it's fine. But it's not. Not at all. Why? For many reasons. Well, I've always been depressed since I was about nine years old. I didn't do most things that nine year olds did. I didn't play with dolls or have sleep overs with my best friends. Mainly, because I never had a best friend. Or any kind of friend for that matter. What I did in my free time was self harm (and I haven't stopped since). Along with that, my parents had just died last week. Which didn't really matter, all they did was harass me and hurt me. My parents were the only child in each of their families, which meant I didn't have an aunt or uncle to care for me. So guess what's gonna happen to me? I should've gotten a job as a sweeper at a hair dresser or something, make some money and care for myself until I could get a better job at the age of 18, right? Nope that would make too much sense. My now dead mother's friend has became my gaurdian and decided to put me up for adoption. That's not the worst part. Someone actually adopted me. Guess where they live? Guess! GUESS. JAPAN. What the fuck! I have to leave sweet, sweet America for Japan. I heard they speak English there more than Japanese. Let's just hope. I only know two words in Japanese. Cute and Thank you. Anyways, the lady who adopted me name is Lady Tsunade. She's a school principal. Where am I? Oh I'm on an airplane that's about to land in a couple of minutes. I exhaled and looked out of my window. The buildings beneath me were slowly getting larger and larger. I come from New York City, so I'm glad that gigantic buildings will be surrounding me. The plane landed, I went through security, ate some food, went to get my bags and sat down. She was late. This woman who wanted to be my new mother was late. Not a good first impression. I stayed seated until I heard this two voices.**

**"Hey! Grandma Tsunade! How old is this girl?"**

**"Your age."**

**"What does she look like?"**

**"I don't know, but she's suppose to be wearing a black t-shirt with a grey beanie." She just described my outfit.**

**"Will she be going to our school?"**

**"Yes Naruto, now for the love of god, shut up!" The other voice said something under his breath and earned a smack upside the head. I was starring at the two until one of them looked at me. The boy looked on for quiet a while until he realized what I was wearing and it clicked. **

**"Found her!", he hollered obnoxiously loud and ran up to me. My adoptive mother walked behind him with a smack to her forehead. I looked at the boy. He seemed interesting. He had this blonde hair that was almost yellow, blue eyes, and had these whisker like scars on his face. He was somewhat tan and was wearing an orange shirt with black skinny jeans. I looked back up to find the boy right in my face. Oh. So he likes to invade people's personal space? I blinked. He exhaled on my face.**

**"Hi there", I said with a smirk. He giggled. **

**"Hi!" he said grinning. Lady Tsunade made her way up to us. She had a large bust. It was the first thing I noticed about her. **

**"Hi there Juliet. I'm Tsunade. This is Naruto. He's not really my grandson but he lives with me. So you guys can get together anytime", she said winking. Naruto rolled his and turned to me. **

**"Ignore the crazy old hag", he muttered. He got another smack. He winced, rubbing the area that had just been smacked and grabbed one of my suitcases. I smiled. This kid was funny. We made our way out the airport and into my new mothers car. She drove out of the parking lot and drove onto a highway.**

**"You're gonna love Japan!", Naruto exclaimed. **

**"I can't read anything", I said pointing out my window, to a billboard. Naruto's face dropped a little, but the smile came back only 10 times wider.**

**"It doesn't really matter. Most stores and billboards have an English translation.", he said pointing to another.**

**"Well that's a relief", I smiled at Naruto. He smiled back.**

**"Oh!", he said out of the blue. "I'm gonna invite my two best friends over right after you get some rest! You need to meet them. I think you'll like them!", he exclaimed practically shaking from excitement. **

**"That's cool, I've never actually had any friends", I sighed. Naruto did as well as he put his hand on my shoulder.**

**"Neither did I. But I met Sasuke and Sakura and a whole bunch of people who are now good friends with me. We're all weird, so you'll fit right in.", he beamed.**

**"Geez, thanks", I muttered. He laughed.**

**"No not like that. Being weird is good. And you don't exactly fit in as normal.", he chuckled pointing to my eyebrow piercing and purple highlighted hair. My hair was all boring and jet black, so I changed it up a bit. I laughed and punched him on the arm playfully. Next thing I knew, we were parked into what I assumed was my new driveway. Naruto leaped out of his side and ran over to my side of the car. He opened the car door for me with a grin. I smiled and took his hand as he helped me out the car and shut the door for me. Lady Tsunade opened the front door to the house and walked in. Naruto walked in too, me following behind. I closed the front door and turned to look at my new home. I blinked. It looked nice. The furniture was nice, the lamps were nice, the atmosphere seemed...well, nice. Lady Tsunade smiled at my reaction and laughed. **

**"I'll take it that you like the look of the place?", She said, not really asking a question. **

**"It's nice", I smiled. I gave her the answer even though she didn't need one. Naruto grabbed my bags and ran up the stairs.**

**"So Melissa, (my late mother's friend) told me a lot about you. So I pre-decorated room for you, feel free to change anything you don't like, I also got you a bookbag filled with school supplies-", she said as she grabbed a black bag with a graffiti print on it. It was my style. "and if you're hungry, I can make you a quick sandwhich?", my new mother offered. **

**"No thanks, I ate before you came to get me. Thank you for the bag and the room,** _mom_**." My mom smiled and hugged me tight. I hugged back. My old parents rarely ever embraced me. Naruto came charging down the stairs. He saw me and my mother and froze. He grinned.**

**"GROUP HUG!", he hollered and joined us. Once we all broke from our hug, mom spoke up.**

**"Well guys, I'm tired. I didn't sleep well so I'm going to go to sleep. Don't make too much noise please. And Naruto help Juliet settle in.", she mumbled, rubbing her eyes and walking to a room. **

**"You got it Grandma!", he gushed, giving her a thumbs up. She mumbled a thanks and walked into her room. Then it was just Naruto and I. I looked at my watch it was 12:00 PM. I didn't feel tired at all. I actually slept pretty well on the plane. I looked back at Naruto to say something, but I lost all train of thought because he looked as if he was about to explode with joy. "Come on!", he said grabbing my hand and dragging me up the stairs. Upstairs was a hallway with a lot of doors. One of them must've been Naruto's, one had to be mine, and the others I'm guessing were bathrooms. "This is my room", Naruto said pointing to the first door on the left. He opened it and let me peek inside. It was an orange room. It had a desk, his laptop was open to Tumblr., he had a T.V. with a cable and PlayStation hooked up to it. His bed was in the center and pushed up against a wall. Above the head of the bed was some pictures and song quotes. **

**"Oooooo", I awed at how cool the room looked.**

**"Decorated it myself.", Naruto boasted. I pushed him playfully and he giggled. We walked out of his room and he closed the door. He turned to the door right across from. "This is your room", he said seriously. "Are you ready for this?". I raised a questioning eyebrow. "It maybe just be too awesome for you to handle.", he said. I rolled my eyes. **

**"Just open it", I told him. He responded with opening my new room's door. I looked inside and my jaw dropped. It wasn't how I would ever decorate my room but gosh it's pretty! The room was purple (my favorite color). It had a desk as well as Naruto's, a dresser with a mirror on the other side, a couple of bean bags on the floor and a bed just as big as Naruto's. Along with all that, there were strings of lights I could turn on or off tracing around the whole room. I loved it. Naruto probably saw my expression because he just started to laugh.**

**"Told ya so", he said pleased with himself. I saw my suitcases on my floor and just walked into the room and sat on my bed. He sat next to me and reached for a home phone that was on my nightstand. **

**"I love it", was all I managed to say. He smiled at me. **

**"Okay", he started. "Instead of us two unpacking your things and taking 15 years to do it, how about I call Sasuke and Sakura and have them come over and help?", he offered. I agreed of course, but I was nervous as hell! What are they like? Would we all become friends? What if they hate me. I was snapped out of my train of thought by Naruto. He put the call on speaker phone so I can hear. A couple of rings later. Someone picked up.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Sasuke!"**

**"Naruto? I'm surprised. I didn't know you actually woke up before 2 PM."**

**"Well I had to meet my new practical sister, you bastard. I actually care for others, unlike you.", Naruto said smirking. I knew he was joking though.**

**"Shut up, idiot. Anyways, she came?", this "Sasuke" person asked.**

**"Yes 'she' did.", I replied for Naruto. **

**"That was her", Naruto added. "Anyways Sasuke, can you come over and bring Sakura over too?"**

**"Yeah, no problem. See you in about ten?"**

**"Yeah"**

**And with that the phone conversation was over.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second I heard that door bell ring, I almost had a panic attack. There were so many ways this could go wrong. What if they don't like me? What if I creep them out? How nice is too nice? I GOT IT. I'll just be my normal, sarcastic self. That's right Juliet. Stay calm, cool, and collected.**

**"Naruto the doo-AHHH", I was cut off by him grabbing my arm and practically throwing me down the stairs. By the time we reached the bottom of the steps, I was so out of breath. **

**"Jesus Christ! Naruto!", I whisper-shouted. My mother was still sleeping, so I had to stay quiet. "My fucking god. You could've killed me you kno-"**

**"Oh my gosh, hi!", I looked up and saw that Naruto had already opened the door. There stood a pink haired girl. **

**"Um..hey?", I said. **

**"I'm Sakura!" She exclaimed, proud of having that name or something. I made a face of understanding. This was one of the people Naruto was talking about. But where was the boy we were on the phone with? Before I had a chance to have another though, Sakura ran up to me and hugged me as if I were her long lost sister. "It's so great to meet you! You'll love it here! I can show you around anytime you like, I know this place that has the best pizza ever! I heard you come from NYC! Is it nice there? I was thinking abou-"**

**"Geez Sakura, give the girl some space. She's been here less than an hour. Do you WANT her to get a restraining order on you already?", someone's voice interrupted. Wow, a lot of interruptions today, eh? I looked over Sakura's shoulder to see a boy, leaning against the door frame, with his hands in his leather jacket. He had jet black hair, like mine used to be, he had an ear piercing, and was wearing a blue shirt with some black skinny jeans. I'm guessing this boy is the one that we were on the phone with right?**

**"Sorry Sasuke-kun", Sakura apologized. So it was him. He walked into the house and shut the door.**

**"Hey", I said cool-like, motioning my head upwards as if to say "what's up".**

**"Hn", he responded. Oh. I guess I have to show him who he's dealing with.**

**"Oh, so your that kind of boy", I muttered, looking unamused giving him my death glare. He glared right back. He was intimidating I have to say, but so was I.**

**"What kind of boy?", he said inching closer. I could tell he was offended and yet somewhat interested in what I had to say. I had this knack for reading people's emotions. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Naruto and Sakura were just watching us on, looking highly amused.**

**"You know", I began as I turned to face the stairs. "Those kinds of boys. The boys who are like bad boys, but actually know how to love deep down in that so called "cold heart" of theirs", I cotinued, as I spun around only to give him a smirk. He let his mask slip for a second, but then continued to have this bored look on his face. **

**"Wow" I heard Sakura say. Naruto busted out laughing.**

**"You just met the guy and you already figured out his life story!", Naruto continued laughing. "Oh god", he wiped his eye. **

**"Well your a spunky one aren't you?", Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow. I nodded.**

**"Guess so", I replied. **

**"Well! How about we all go upstairs now?", Naruto said. We all agreed.**

**"I'll go get some snacks!", Sakura exclaimed, disappearing into the kitchen.  
**

**We were all sat around in my room, after we put all of my things away. It took about a few hours with the help of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. **

**"So what school are you going to?", Sakura asked me. She was laying down next to me in my bed. The boys had occupied the bean bags. **

**"Yours", I said. She lit up. **

**"Really? That's great! I don't have any girls to talk to! All TenTen talks about is fighting, Hinata is always so shy, Temari isn't even in our grade! And Ino and I don't get along!"**

**"I guess I'll be meeting all these people?"**

**"You will. Grandma Tsunade got you a schedlue similar to ours, so you'll meet them alright.", Naruto said. I nodded and sighed. **

**"When do you start, anyway?", Sasuke asked. **

**"Tomorrow", I said as I reached off my bed to grab a couple of pieces popcorn that was in the center of all of us. Sasuke nodded. **

**"Is anyone up for a movie?", Sakura said out of the blue. I looked over at her.**

**"I don't know why, but weirdly...yes..", I said slowly. Naruto agreed and Sasuke nodded as well. We all got up and walked down the stairs. When we got down the stairs, I saw Tsunade was already awake.**

**"Hey Grandma, is it cool if we go see a movie?", Naruto asked her. She yawned and nodded.**

**"Sure. Just make sure Juliet doesn't get lost", She added as we all were putting our shoes on. **

**"Great. Now I'm gonna be scared the whole time were out." I said, zipping up my grey hoodie. Everyone just laughed and we headed out.**

**Soon, we were all walking outside and I had a death grip on Naruto's wrist. I wasn't getting lost the first day I was here! **

**"Juliet, hold any tighter and my wrist will dislocate", Naruto said. I loosened up my grip. "Thank you"**

**"What kind of movie are we seeing?", Sasuke asked. **

**"Horror!", Naruto and I said simultaneously. We looked at each other and laughed. Sasuke totally agreed but Sakura sure as hell didn't.**

**"No I don't want to have nightmares!", she protested. Sasuke told her to suck it up and she agreed only if she got to sit next to him. We finally reached our destination and walked inside. I was greeted with the scent of popcorn hitting my nose and a lot of noise from the arcade in the corner of the building. We walked up to a cashier to buy tickets. **

**"How may I help you?" This lady asked Naruto and Sasuke.**

**"4 tickets to Carrie in 3D, please", Naruto told her. The boys paid for me and Sakura, which was nice of them. The lady handed us our tickets. The movie didn't start for about 10 minutes which meant we could fool around in the arcade for sometime. We all went over to one of those claw machines that are near to impossible to beat. Sasuke and Naruto both tried, but failed. And failed again. The third time, Sasuke actually got something! It was a teddy bear. **

**"I didn't know that people could actually win anything from this!", Sakura exclaimed.**

**"Right?!", I said just loud enough for them to hear me over the loud noise. Sasuke grabbed the stuffed bear out of the machine and looked at it. He thought for a bit and pushed it in my direction.**

**"Here", he said. I stood there looking at it. This was the first gift I've ever gotten. He looked up at me when I didn't take the bear from him. **

**"Uh..um, thanks", I said, taking the toy and smiling at him. Naruto looked at his watch.**

** "Movie ****is about to start. We should probably go in.", he said. We all agreed and went in to the theater. During the entire movie, Sakura keep whimpering and jumping. But me and the boys seemed to be enjoy the thrill. When the movie was done the audience clapped and cheered. It was a pretty awesome movie. When we got out of the theater, Naruto spoke. "Wanna sleep over?", he asked Sasuke and Sakura.**

**"Sure", Sasuke agreed. **

**"Gotta ask my parents", Sakura said. Naruto groaned. "I'm not an orphan like you three so I have to ask!", she added. My eyebrows both rose simultaneously. Sasuke was an orphan too? On our way home the sun had set and the moon was out. **

**"Yeah, mom. Naruto's house. Yeah. Alright. Thanks. Bye.", Sakura hung up on her mom. We walked and talked about the movie for a bit. Then I realized we handn't stopped at Sasuke's or Sakura's house to pick up clothes or anything. **

**"Don't you guys need clothes or something?", I asked them. **

**"We practically live their half the time, so we have half our clothes and everything we need over there.", Sakura replied. Sasuke nodded. I nodded and we hopped up the steps of Naruto and I's home. Naruto opened the door and we all walked in. As I was taking off my boots, and pulling off my beanie, my mother walked in. **

**"I'm glad you guys didn't lose her", she said smiling. She was obviously talking about me. **

**"How could we when she had a death grip on me the whole way there and back?", Naruto said, smiling. **

**"Oh shut up", I said pushing him and walking into the kitchen. The other three followed behind. We all sat down at the breakfast counter.**

**"Sooooo, how was your first day here", Sakura asked me wiggling her eyebrows. I half smiled.**

**"Good, I unpacked everything, I got to go outside, and I _think _I made some friends.", I answered. Everyone smiled. Well, Sasuke attempted to. Oh, I already have that boy figured out. "I'm gonna go shower.", I said standing up. **

**"Then I guess we'll get out the bed sheets and inflatable mattresses", Naruto said. And with that, we all stood up.**

**Once I was in the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I didn't want to undress. If I did, I would be forced to see those ugly scars and scabs covering my body from all the cutting I've done. I took a deep breath and began undressing. Once I was completely naked, I looked down at my body. Marks were covering my thighs and hips. The only reason I cut there is because no one would notice. But during the winter, I could cut on my arms and get away with it by wearing long sleeved shirts. I turned on the water and stepping inside, I scrubbed my body being careful not to irritate the scabs on my body. I was about to shave my legs but I stopped myself. If I pick up that razor I might just lose control and slice myself up. I picked it up anyway. I didn't have a reason to cut today. It was a great day. The only reason I cut is because the pain of the wounds distract me from the emotional pain I'm feeling. I hurried with my shower and dried my self. I got dressed in some yoga pants and a Cookie Monster sweat shirt. When I walked into my room, I saw Sakura was putting some bed sheets over an inflatable bed that was next to my bed. She looked up and me and smiled. **

**"Ready for school tomorrow?", she asked me. I shrugged. I knew if I was with Naruto, Sasuke and her I would be alright. The boys walked in and sat in my bean bags again. I have a feeling that they will always be seated there. **

**"You'll love everybody!", she assured me. I nodded. We talked the rest of the night until the boys went to sleep in Naruto's room. After that. We all fell asleep. I think I had a dream about my parents. I don't remember well. But what I will definitely remember is Naruto waking me up for school by straddling me and screaming in my face.**

**"SCHOOL TIME!", he hollered. Oh boy.**

A/N: AWWWW! Sasuke-kun gave her the teddy bear! Haha, Juliet starts school next chapter. And I think I have a plot in mind. It involves Hinata and Gaara...yeah...


	3. Chapter 3

**"SCHOOL TIME!", Naruto screamed in my face. He didn't even brush his teeth yet. Which meant I just had a nice whiff of Naruto's morning breath. Disgusting. But it's him were talking about, so what do you expect.** **His face was so close to mine, I was afraid if I inhaled I would accidentally kiss him. I closed my eyes. **

**"Uzumaki, get off of me before I rip your dick off.", I calmly said. I opened my eyes only to see him get a jokingly horrified look on his face. **

**"Shut up!", he shot back as he climbed off of me. **

**"You couldn't rip his dick off if you tried anyways, he doesn't have one.", I heard Sasuke say. I sat up and saw him leaning against my door frame. Is that his bad boy stance or something? Sakura sat up in her in air mattress. She raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.**

**"And how would you know that?", she accused Sasuke. Naruto got up to kneel on my bed and started to sway his hips.**

**"Cause he loves to make love to my mangina!" (man + vagina).**

**"Do you know how retarded we all sound right now?", I stated, giggling. We all chuckled.**

**"But seriously get up, Grandma just left which means school's gonna start soon.", Naruto said, pulling me off the bed. I nodded and complied with his orders. I had a glance at the clock on my nightstand. It was 7 AM and school started in about an hour. Naruto and I brushed our teeth quickly so Sakura and Sasuke could take quick showers in our bathrooms. Naruto and I walked down the stairs and waltzed into the kitchen. I found some pancake mix and some waffles. Waffles would be easier and faster. **

**"Want any waffles?", I offered Naruto. He shook his head.**

**"I'm gonna go make ramen.", he said. Wait. What the fuck? Ramen?**

**"Ramen?", I asked. The more I find out about this boy, the more I worry about his health. He nodded and giggled.**

**"What did you have yesterday morning before you came to pick me up?", I asked.**

**"Ramen.", was his reply.**

**"And didn't you have ramen when we were waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to come over yesterday, too?"**

**"Yep."**

**"What did you eat when I was in the shower yesterday?"**

**"Left over pizza, God I'm not crazy Julie". Did he just call me "Julie"? Are we already at the nick-naming stage? Before I could say anything, Sasuke came down the stairs. **

**"Hey" he greeted us. He was already dressed. He had some blue skinny jeans, a black shirt, and some white wrist bands. He looked pretty good. His body fit well in that tight black shir- OH MY ACTUAL FUCK, JULIET WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! **

**"Um...Julie...", Naruto began. I snapped out of thought. **

**"Huh? What?"**

**"Your waffles...", he reminded me. OH. Forgot about those. I walked over to the toaster , took them out, and put them on a plate. I turned and found Sakura walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a black skirt with a pink t-shirt that had a kitten on it. She's so girly.**

**"I made some extra waffles if any of you want. I'm gonna go change.", I said walking past them to reach the stairs.**

**"Don't change Juliet! We love you just the way you are!", I heard Sakura say.**

**"I meant my clothes!", I hollered jogging up the steps. Once I reached my room, I looked at my clothes in my closet and pondered about what I should wear. I decided on blue jean shorts with some leggings underneath, and a long sleeved purple shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty good. I touched up my hair with my curling iron. I think my purple highlights look better when curled. I put on some earrings and my eyebrow ring. Threw on a couple of bracelets, a ring, and spritzed on some body spray. I was ready. I did my make up and left my room. Uh oh. I think I'm having another panic attack. Hopefully Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura will help me get through the day. Once I came down the stairs, I saw that Naruto was already dressed as well. He was dressed similar to Sasuke but had a white shirt on instead. Everyone was eating, so I sat next to Sasuke and ate my waffles. **

**"I'm so excited! You'll get to meet everyone!", Sakura squealed in delight. I nodded, not wanting to talk with my mouth full. Naruto glanced at the time. **

**"It's 7:45, we should leave in 5 minutes. It's about a 10 minute walk.", he said standing up. He picked up his plate and mine, while Sasuke picked up his own and Sakura. I gave him a thanks and went to go get my book bag. I slipped on my varsity jacket as Sakura did the same with her own jacket. While we were putting on our shoes, the boys came into the foyer to put their jackets and shoes on. Soon enough, we were all out the door. It was in middle of October, so it wasn't too late in the school year. **

**"Do we have Gym today?", I heard Sakura ask. Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads.**

**"We have Hygiene instead. It's Monday remember?", Sasuke told her.**

**"Ugh, Sasuke, we have double period Science with Anko-Sensei!", Naruto complained. I felt so left out of the conversation. I started to think again, which was bad for my health 'cause all I do is stress myself the fuck out. Before I knew it, we were in front of a building. The front of it said "Shinobi High/Jr. High". **

**"This is it!", Naruto exclaimed, dragging me in by my hand. I walked in and was greeted by a bunch of middle schoolers. I was starting high school though, so we pushed through them. When we turned around in the hallway we saw some more older kids. That's when Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura saw some of their friends.**

**"Shikamaru, Choji!", Sakura called up to them. They both turn around and smiled. **

**"Hey guys!", said a boy eating a bag of potato chips. **

**"Hi.", said the other in a cool laid back way. He had his hair tied up and it kind of looked like a pineapple to be honest. But I like it? The pineapple haired boy looked at me and smiled. "I'm guessing your the Juliet that Tsunade has adopted. Welcome to Shinobi High, I'm Shikamaru, and that's Choji", he said motioning over to the boy who was practically molesting the bag of chips. I smiled and waved.**

**"Hi Shikamaru. Hi Choji.", I said. Choji stopped eating for a second.**

**"Hi. Nice to meet you", he said before he continued stuffing his face.**

**"Oh and Naruto, Sakura.", Shikamaru began. **

**"Yes?", Naruto said.**

**"Iruka-Sensei said he wants you two to help him with something."**

**"What about Juliet?" Naruto asked.**

**"I'll watch her.", Sasuke volunteered.**

**"Thanks Sasuke. We wont be long, promise.", Sakura said and dragged Naruto off with her. Sasuke and I said we'll see them in homeroom and Sasuke led me to my mother's office by holding my hand. When we reached inside, Sasuke closed the door. There was this woman sitting there and smiling at us. Sasuke waved. **

**"Hi Sasuke. And you must be Juliet!", she turned to talk to me. "I've heard a lot about you! I'm Shizune, the Assistant Principal.", she told me. **

**"Hi.", I replied. My mother then walked in. She smiled and hugged me. I smiled and hugged back. I could get used to this. **

**"Where's Naruto and Sakura?", she asked Sasuke and me. **

**"They needed to help Iruka with something", Sasuke answered. My mother nodded. **

**"Alright so, here's you schedule", she said handing me my schedule. "I made it similar to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's, so you'll have at least on of them in each of your classes. Behave and make friends.", she told me. I nodded.**

**"Alright Mother", I said. Sasuke looked over my shoulder to see my schedule. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. **

**"Looks like we've got the same homeroom. You'll meet all our friends there.", he said, opening the office door for me.**

**"Bye! Be safe!", my mother called after us. When the office door shut, I had to fight back a giggle. It sounded like we were about to have sex and she wanted us to use a condom. Sasuke looked at me with an amused expression.**

**"Didn't that sound like she wanted us to have safe sex?", he said. I let the giggle slip from my lips. **

**"I was just thinking that!", I told him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.**

**"Well great minds think a like.", he added as we began walking up some stairs. We reached the second floor and we kept walking. We turned into another hallway and stopped in front of a door. **

**"This is it.", he told me. "This is our AM and PM Homeroom, and our English class." I nodded. Okay, Juliet calm down. You'll like it here. I looked up and found that Sasuke already opened the door and dragged me inside. I walked into the cold classroom and took a good look around me.**

**"Hey, Juliet! We have the same homeroom and English class.", Naruto exclaimed. He was seated in the left of the classroom. I nodded.**

**"I know Naruto.", I said. I looked around the classroom. Jeez, when Naruto said his friends were weird, he wasn't kidding. There was this kid who's hair was so red, it was almost blinding to look at. He also had a tatoo on his forehead. I think it means "love" in Japanese, which makes it even weirder. Then there were these two people that I'm guessing were somehow related, BUT THEY HAD NO PUPILS. Then there was this person who I didn't even know if it was a girl or guy. And then there was this one guy who looked like a dog. I'm not saying this to be mean. BUT HE LOOKED LIKE AN ACTUAL DOG, WITH SHARP TEETH AND EVERYTHING. Then the teacher walked in. This guys hair was silver and he had a mask on. Could this get even weirder? The teacher looked at me.**

**"You must be Juliet Rodriguez.", he said smiling. At least I guessed he was smiling by that one eye of his. "I'm Kakashi, but call me Kakashi-Sensei.", he told me. I nodded. "You came on a great day too. We were just about to change seats.", he added. Everyone groaned and stood up. Naruto and Sakura joined Sasuke and me. **

**"Let me see your schedule.", Sakura asked me, so I handed it to her. Naruto looked over it as well. They both gasped. I was afraid to ask.**

**"W-what?", I asked. They both looked at me, then to Sasuke.**

**"She has art class with the Akatsuki.", Naruto said to Sasuke. I turned to look at Sasuke. He clenched his jaw. **

**"It doesn't matter. I'll be there.", Sasuke said.**

**"What about Itachi?", Sakura said.**

**"If he goes near her, I'll break his limbs.", he replied.**

**"Mind if I ask, what the fuck is going on?", I interrupted. They all looked at me. **

**"It's not important.", Sasuke told me. We all then turned our attention to the teach- I mean Sensei. **

**"TenTen, Lee, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji, you all sit here", Kakashi-Sensei said tapping his pen on a group of desks. "Hinata, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Juliet, you're over here.", he continued tapping his pen on a different group of desks. We all sat down. I had Sasuke to my left and the girl with no pupils to my right. The red-head was in front of me. He also wore eyeliner, which weirdly looked good on him. The girl with no pupils started to say something.**

**"Um..hi Juliet, my name is Hinata.", she told me. I smiled at her.**

**"Hi there Hinata.", I greeted her. I then looked at the red-head. He looked up at me. He inhaled and sat up. **

**"And I'm Gaara.", he said in a monotone voice. I'm not gonna lie. This kid was REALLY hot. **

**"Hi.", I said giving him a small wave. Kakashi-Sensei took attendance and everyone listened for their named to be called. **

**"Sai?", said Kakashi. **

**"Here.", said a kid in a crop top. It was a guy. He was wearing a crop top. You know what, I'm not even shocked anymore.**

**"Kiba?"**

**"Here.", said Dog Boy. **

**"Sasuke, and Naruto are here..", Kakashi said to himself. The bell rang.**

**"There's a free locker next to mine, it can be yours.", Sakura offered me. **

**"Thanks.", I replied. We walked outside our classroom to get to our lockers. I put my jacket inside and locked it up. Well it's time to start my day. I looked down at my schedule. Uh oh. I have Art first period. With Sasuke and these Akatsuki people.**

A/N: Alright! Chapter 3 done! Anyways, I think I'm gonna do a one month time skip soon because I don't wanna write 5 chapters of Juliet meeting people. If I do a time skip, everyone would already be friends! Anyways, please review I wanna know if I'm doing good or not! I need to stay motivated! Anyways, bye, love you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke and I were walking to our first period class while Sakura and Naruto went to Band. I'm glad I got Art instead. I can't play any instruments. We climbed up some stairs to get to the third floor. We turned throughout some hallways and I couldn't get my mind off of these Akatsuki people. And what did I hear about some guy named Itachi? **

**"Sasuke?", I asked as innocent as I possibly could. He looked down at me. Well he didn't have to look that far down. He was only a couple of inches taller.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What were Naruto and Sakura talking about in Homeroom?"**

**"Uh...you'll see...", was his response. What does he mean, "I'll see"? We walked into classroom 318. Some students were already there and some more were walking in. The teac-SENSEI, looked up at me. Sasuke pushed me in her direction.**

**"Hi. You must be new here. I'm Kurenai-Sensei. And your name is?", the woman asked me politely. I blanked out for a second. I just realized Sasuke's was holding my right hip tightly. Didn't he say he would break some guy named Itachi limbs if he went near me? Oh wait, my Sensei was asking for my name.**

**"Oh, uh, it's Juliet.", I responded, smiling. **

**"That's a lovely name. Anyways I have no assigned seats, so feel free to sit were ever!", she told me. She turned around to prepare for the class. Sasuke leaned down and whispered in my ear.**

**"That means your sitting next to me.", he said, finally letting go of my hip and dragging me to the back of the room. We sat down and watched the kids file in the classroom. **

**"Soooo, you're friends with Gaara right?", I randomly asked. He turned to look at me. **

**"Yeah. Why?", he replied. Oh, nothing. I just think he's the hottest thing to ever walk the Earth.**

**"No reason.". Now I have to ask another question or else he might suspect something. "And is Haku a girl or guy?". Sasuke half smiled. He started to laugh a little.**

**"Haku is a guy. Everyone thought he was a girl at first though.", he told me.**

**"Mmhmm", I hummed while nodding my head. "And why is Sai wearing a crop top?"**

**"Well...um...huh...I don't think anyone actually knows...", he trailed off, looking at me. I nodded and started to turn my attention back to the classroom door. That's when four guys walked in. They seemed...different. They all had a black wristband with red clouds on them. I looked over at Sasuke who had a deadlock stare on them. That's when one of them walked over to me. Sasuke moved his chair closer to me. The blonde gave him a look and them turned back to me with a grin. **

**"Hi. I'm guessing your new?", he said to me. I looked at Sasuke for permission to respond. He nodded to answer my silent question. I turned back to Blondie. **

**"Yeah, I'm Juliet.", I answered back smiling and waving. The blonde nodded.**

**"Well, I'm Deidara.", he said. Then some red-head appeared behind him. Sasuke moved his chair closer. **

**"Deidara, why on Earth are you talking to Sasuke?", the red haired boy spoke. **

**"Sasori, my man, I was talking to this pretty girl over here.", The guy whom I guessing was Sasori looked at me. When Deidara said "pretty girl" Sasuke rolled his eyes and sort of laughed like he couldn't believe something. Should I be offended?**

**"Oh didn't notice you. I'm Sasori.", Sasori greeted me. I nodded.**

**"I'm Juliet.", I repeated.**

**"Sasori. Deidara. Get over here. Itachi wants a group meeting.", said some guy also wearing the same wristband as the other two. He looked like a shark. AN ACTUAL SHARK. A FUCKING SEA CREATURE KNOWN AND CLASSIFIED AS A SHARK. At the mention of the name Itachi, Sasuke moved his chair right next to mine. Sasori and Deidara glared at him. They then turned to me.**

**"See you around, Juliet.", Deidara said as him and Sasori went to join some guy who looked like a shark and a guy who looked somewhat like Sasuke.**

**"Pfft, he won't be seeing you around without me.", Sasuke said under his breath. I swear to God, I've never been so confused. Sasuke turned to me. "You'll see why...", he added, giving me a sad smile. I nodded still confused as fuck. Art class went pretty quickly. Kurenai-Sensei was just talking about pictures and still lifes. Then I heard Deidara blab about how Art is an explosion or something. After that we went to math where I met Asuma-Sensei. Apparently him and Kurenai have a thing. Well According to Naruto and Sasuke. They were in my Math class along with some other kids in my homeroom. After Math was Science. My science teacher was Anko-Sensei. She was wearing this completely see-through shirt, and a jacket. But what was amazing was that her jacket stayed in perfect place the whole time so no on could see her nipples. I don't even think she was wearing a bra because I sure as hell didn't see it. Yes, I got caught staring at her chest. Not by her though (thank Jesus!), but by Gaara, Ino, Sakura and Hinata. They were laughing. Gaara, who was sitting next to me, leaned in when Anko wasn't looking. **

**"Haha, you would've thunk that something would slip out, but it never does. I moved here from Suna four years ago and known this woman since, but her jacket ALWAYS stays in place!", he whispered-shouted. I giggled. **

**"Sabaku, stop flirting with Juliet. You might not be interested in this, but she might be.", Anko randomly stated. I looked up to see that she wasn't facing the chalk board. **

**"Oh don't worry, I'm not.", I chuckled. Gaara, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata snickered, along with the rest of the class. **

**"What was that?", my sensei asked. I shook my head.**

**"Oh, nothing, nothing.", I mumbled. And with that, class continued. Once the bell rang, Sakura took my arm and ran down a hallway. I guess she was eager to go to lunch. With that thought, she threw me down the stairs and into the cafeteria. That's when she slowed down the pace. She looked at me. **

**"You alright?", she asked. No. No, I'm not fucking alright. You can't just hurl me down some stairs and expect me to be fine.**

**"Just fine.", I lied. She smiled.**

**"Great! Now lets get something to eat!", she replied happily. Once we got our food, we sat down at a lunch table. Sasuke and Naruto joined us not to long after.**

**"Hi"**

**"Hey"**

**Naruto and Sasuke both greeted us. **

**"Hi guys.", Sakura replied. I just gave them a small wave. Then they made some small talk, about how my day was going, then they gossiped about who was dating who. Then Sakura mentioned what happened in Science class.**

**"Anko totally caught them flirting!", Sakura exclaimed. I dropped my jaw in mock shock.**

**"We were not!", I protested, pushing her arm. **

**"What were you guys talking about then?", Sakura asked.**

**"We were talking about...uh...erm..", I stopped myself. How the fuck was I suppose to tell them we were talking about the sensei's chest?! **

**"EEEK! I knew it! You guys are so cute!", Sakura squealed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.**

**"Whatever.", he muttured. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was on his left. He cocked an eyebrow.**

**"Am I sensing jealousy?", Naruro teased. Sasuke just shook his head and continued eating his lunch.**

**"Sensing? What are you a ninja?", Sakura snorted. **

**"Okay", I began. "So who are these Akatsuki people?"**

**All three of them looked up at me. **

**"They're these guys", Sakura began.**

**"That like to rape and sexually abuse girls", Naruto continued.**

**"And Itachi is my brother.", Sasuke finished.**

**...Well wow. That was certainly unexpected.**

A/N: Yo! :) Sorry, it's been a couple of weeks! I had school work and stuff! Anyways, I'm so sorry for making Itachi a bad guy! But he really isn't, you'll see later! Reviews are much appreciated! Until next time, BYE! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

So** it's December! I've been at this school for about 2 months now! And I think I'm friends with everyone. I have learned how to deal with Rock Lee's nonsense about having the "Power of Youth". I've learned that I have a Drama class with Iruka-Sensei. I have also learned more about the Akatsuki. Apparently they find a target, and they choose someone from the group who would be best for sweet talking that specific person. Then they lead that poor unsuspecting girl somewhere where they would all gang-bang her. Pretty horrible. But you know what's worse? I'm their latest target. I don't know why Deidara is with them though! He really nice and kind! We bumped into each other at a park once and he bought me a vanilla ice cream cone with rainbow sprinkles! That's my favorite! Though, when I told Naruto what happened when I went home that day, he told me I should really watch out. What I don't get is, why hasn't my mother done anything about this? She is the freaking principal! I mean, only the people Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and I hang out with know about them. We don't wanna have the whole school's population of girls worrying. I guess the reason my mother doesn't do anything is because she doesn't care, or doesn't know. I could see why no one would want to tell her though. It would be a pretty awkward subject to talk about, and Sasuke's brother is apart of it too. And we don't want him to get in trouble, cause if he did, Sasuke would be looked down upon by everyone for being related to such a horrible person. So many things could go wrong. Apparently they aim for girls who are younger than them. Itachi and Kisame are 11th graders, but Sasori and Deidara are 10th graders. So if the "sweet talker" is one of the 11th graders, they aim for the 11th, 10th and 9th grade girls. If the "sweet talker" is one of the 10th graders, they aim for the 10th and 9th grade girls only. They only people I know personally who were previous targets are Ino, who is in my grade and Temari, who is in the 11th grade. They both resisted when they were about to get raped, so they got beaten instead. This happened last year though, when I wasn't here. Anyways, Gaara and Kankuro have such a HATE for the Akatsuki more than anyone for what they did to their sister. I heard that Gaara was so positively LIVID that he almost gone insane and attempted to killed all four of them. Of course he was stopped. But still, he was a little off for a while. At the moment though, I am seated at my English seat, waiting for class to begin.**

**"Alright guys", Kakashi-Sensei started. "We will be starting a new book, that we will read together as a class." He picked up a book from a big stack of copies and lifted it up so we could see the cover. Oh no. Why. Why THAT book? Out of all possible books. You already know which one it was.**

**"Romeo and Juliet!", he exclaimed happily. Everyone's eyes turned to me. **

**"Well of course we are.", I rolled my eyes and groaned. Once everybody got a copy, we all waited silently for an explanation. **

**"Alright", Kakashi began. "Once you guys are in the ninth grade, you are required to read a Shakespeare piece. Each class got assigned a different book, your's however, happens to be Romeo and Juliet."**

**Everyone nodded silently in understanding. **

**"Oh and you all are gonna have a little play to do in Drama class.", he added. **

**"Huh?", the whole class chorused.**

**"What do you mean by a play?", Kiba asked. Naruto snorted.**

**"You know a play. Where you act and sing and dance. And there are costumes and make-up. Come Kiba, you're smarter than that!", Naruto giggled. Neji rolled his eyes.**

**"Shut up smart ass, you know what I meant.", Kiba defended himself.**

**"No, seriously though. What about a play?", Sai re-asked the question everyone in the room wanted to know about.**

**"You'll find out soon enough.", he said. And he was right. We had Drama right after English. We learned how to convey our emotions into our acting, and did some acting exercises. About ten minutes before class was suppose to end. Iruka ended the lesson.**

**"Okay guys, I heard you were reading Romeo and Juliet for English. So were gonna do a play about it!", he exclaimed. Oh great. **

**"I wanna be Juliet!", Ino eagerly volunteered, jumping out of her seat. Iruka shook his head. **

**"I a****lready chose the roles for everybody.", he explained. Ino sat down. "I based it off how well you could play the part.", he added. "Hinata, I gave you a big part, but it's off screen so you'll be the narrator, okay?"**

**Hinata nodded. "Okay...", her quiet voice trailed off. **

**"Alright, Juliet will be played by, Juliet.", Iruka smiled at me. Of course. OF FUCKING COURSE. **

**"But why?", I started whining. "I'm not that great at acting and I can't sing!", I protested. **

**"Juliet, you are one of the best actors here! And I'm sure your voice is beautiful.", Iruka insisted. I slumped down in my seat, defeated. "Alright Romeo will be played by...", Iruka flipped by some pages in his notebook. "Gaara", he finished. Alright. Cool. Cue the little school girl giggles and "oooooooo's". **

**"Oh grow up.", Sakura stuck up for Gaara and me. "So immature...", she mumbled under her breath. **

**"Wait", TenTen began. "Doesn't that mean they have to kiss...?"**

**Everyone stopped in their tracks. Iruka laughed.**

**"Yup.", was all he said. Everyone turned to me and Gaara. **

**"Alright.", he said smirking at me.**

**"Whatever, I'm cool with it.", I sat up. **

**"Great, now I'm gonna have to be a protective brother.", Naruto muttured. Everyone laughed. Iruka gave out the rest of the roles. Apparently Naruto is gonna be Juliet's father. He gave us homework, which was to come up with a funny skit and have at least four actors. So that means Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and I are gonna be a group. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly too. Before I knew it, school was over, and I was home. It was just Naruto and me though. My mom stayed at the school a little later. Naruto was in the basement, playing with the Nintendo Wii and I was in the kitchen, making lunch. Since it was December, nothing but Christmas songs were on the radio. I hummed along while I was making Naruto and I sandwiches. **

**"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special.", I started singing.**

**"And you told Iruka you couldn't sing. Ha!"**

**I looked up and found Naruto had entered the kitchen. **

**"Okay. Maybe I could sing just a bit.", I admitted. **

A/N: Okay, I promise this is a SasukeXOC. I might just need Gaara and Hinata to be love interests for a bit. And the lyrics Juliet were singing was from a song called Last Christmas. Also, I want you all to read this amazing fanfic! It's called "So there's this guy, right?" and it's the best. It's a SasuNaru. The sequal is even better though. Those are like my all time favorite Naruto fanfictions. Anyways, I'll update soon. Bye, love you! Keep in mind reviews are much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**"So, what are we gonna do for our Drama skit?", I asked my laptop. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and I were all video chatting. **

**"Iruka said it had to be funny.", Naruto reminded us. He was in his own room. **

**"Hmmm...", Sakura pondered. I want it to be something perverted? And funny? I GOT IT.**

**"I GOT IT!", I exclaimed.**

**"Let's hear it.", Sasuke said.**

**"Alright so, imagine it's Naruto's birthday. And I go find Sasuke to remind him. But we don't have anything prepared. Sasuke suggests that we make ramen. So me and him make imaginary ramen, but as were making it, we make comments about the ramen and it sounds really dirty. Then Naruto and Sakura come looking for us and find us. They don't see the ramen, all they hear is our sexual innuendo. In the end, they find the ramen, Naruto's surprise is ruined. Then we all walk away and continue with our daily lives...soooo?", I explained. Everyone looked shocked. **

**"How did you come up with that?", Sakura asked me. I shrugged. **

**"I think we should totally do it!", Naruto happily agreed.**

**The next day at school, I was nervous as hell. But I should be proud! It took me an hour to perfect that script. I was walking to the school building with Lee and Kiba. They weren't my _best _of friends. But we were all pretty good friends. Sakura ran off to school with TenTen and Temari. Sasuke and Naruto were walking with me, but they somehow ended up with Neji and Gaara. But Lee and Kiba saw me, and decided I needed company.**

**"You alright?", Kiba asked putting a hand on my shoulder. "You look a bit sick."**

**"I'm fine, just nervous about our Drama homework.", I explained. Kiba patted my back and nodded.**

**"There is no need to worry, Juliet! I am very sure your Power of Youth will help you through it!", Lee encouraged. Kiba rolled his eyes. I nodded and smiled at Lee. **

**"Thanks guys.", I thanked them both and wrapped both of my arms around each of their waists. Soon we walked into the school building and we all walked into our AM homeroom. Lee went to take his seat and Kiba ruffled my hair a bit then went to his seat. I walked over and took my seat that was in the middle of Sasuke and Hinata. I sat down and smoothed out my hair. **

**"Hey Juliet.", Naruto greeted me. _Hey Juliet? _You can't just ditch me and then think everything is all fine and dandy. **

**"Hey.", I mumbled. Sakura leaned in from the seat in front of Hinata and next to Gaara. **

**"Is anyone nervous about our skit?", she asked. FUCK YEAH.**

**"Hell yeah!", I almost shouted. Sasuke just made is signature "Hn" sound.**

**"What if he thinks it's inappropriate?", Naruto worried.**

**"Inappropriate? What did you guys do?", Gaara chimed in. I giggled.**

**"Oh, you'll see.", was all I gave for an answer. When Kakashi finished taking attendance, the bell rang. I walked out of the room, with my graffiti print book bag on my back and coat in hand. I walked up to my locker that was next to Sakura's and spun the lock combination. I opened the lock and threw my coat inside, and shut the locker door. Sasuke, Naruto and I waved bye to Sakura as she headed to Home Economics with Ino. The three of us walked to our Math class in an odd silence. We walked in and Asuma threw his cigarette out the window. We all sat down in our different seats. There were groups of two instead of six like in Kakashi's class. I sat next to Gaara. Sasuke sat next to Hinata. And Naruto sat next to Kiba.**

**"So today, were gonna be learning about how to multiply and divide radicals.", Asuma said, walking to the front of the class. He turned around to face the board and began writing something. I felt a nudge on my arm. I looked at Gaara and he threw a note on my lap. Wonder what it was about. I looked up to make sure Asuma was occupied doing something on the board. I unfolded the note and read what it said.**

_**Would it be alright if I called you tonight?**_

**I raised an eyebrow and wrote down a response.**

_**Well you have my number for a reason don't you? **_

**I passed the note back to Gaara and pretended to focus on the lesson being taught. Gaara snorted when he saw my reply. I looked to my left and saw Sasuke looking at me with a smirk but then his smirk fell when Gaara tapped my shoulder and threw the note in my lap again. I opened it up once again. **

_**Haha, very funny. I just needed to talk to you about something. So expect a call at around 7:00.**_

**"Okay.", I whispered to him. He nodded and we finally began to listen to Asuma. After 40 minutes of hell, the period was finally over. Math wasn't exactly my best subject. We all stood up and prepared to leave. After putting my Math book into my bookbag, I walked over to Sasuke. **

**"We have Art.", he reminded me. I nodded. Once we all walked into the hallway, Naruto walked off with Kiba and Gaara to Band and Hinata walked to her wood working class. Sasuke and me ran up some stairs and made our way to class. I began skipping happily in front of him. I was in a good mood. A hot guy was gonna call me tonight.**

**"What the hell are you doing?", Sasuke questioned, slightly laughing.**

**"What the hell does it look like? I'm skipping!", I answered. I stopped and turned around. I ran up to Sasuke and jumped on him.**

**"Woah.", he staggered backwards. I stopped hanging off his neck and continued walking with an arm around his shoulders. "Why are you so happy?", he asked me. I shrugged. "Was it something Gaara said?", he asked again. **

**"Nooooooooooooo.", was my reply. I technically wasn't lying. It was something he _wrote _not said. "Okay, maybe.", I confessed out of guilt. Sasuke looked down at me.**

**"Well what did he say?", he asked. **

**"Oh look, we're here!", I ignored his question purposely and opened the doors to our classroom. Kurenai waved at Sasuke and me, so we waved back. As Sasuke and I were making our way to the back, Deidara waved and winked at me. I waved back and Sasuke jerked me by my arm to hurry up. When we sat down I glared at him.**

**"Rude.", I stated.**

**"Well you were talking to an Akatsuki member.", was his defense. I rolled my eyes.**

**"Deidara isn't like the rest of them.", I defended the blonde.**

**"Yes, I admit, he is less dangerous than the others but still, I don't want you to be associated with the group."**

**"Okay, mom.", I huffed and turned around so I didn't have to look at his gorgeous face. Wait...did I just think of him as gorgeous?**

**"I'm sorry, Juliet.", I heard Sasuke say. My jaw dropped and I turned to him.**

**"Did I just hear the all mighty Uchiha just apologize?", I said shocked. He rolled his eyes.**

**"Oh shut up.", was his reply. I giggled and started to play with his hair while we waited for class to begin. Wait a second...**

**"Hey Sasuke, are you aware that your hair is an equivalent to-"**

**"A duck's ass?", he finished for me. "Yes. Yes I am aware of that.", he added. I giggled and gently slapped his cheek. The bell rang and everyone turned their attention to the sensei. **

**"Today, we will be working on an Art project.", Kurenai began.**

**"Well duh, it's Art class.", I mumbled. I only intended for Sasuke to hear, but I'm guessing that Sasori and Deidara heard as well because all three of them snickered. Deidara turned to me and mouthed, "Good one". I smiled and mouthed back "Well I try". **

**"I have chosen partners for everyone.", my sensei continued. Everyone groaned. Even Itachi and Sasuke did. "I know, I know, I'm sorry.", Kurenai winced. She began reading our pairings.**

**"Kisame and Itachi. Sasuke and Luchia. Juliet and Deidara.", she read out loud. I smiled. I would've preferred Sasuke, but Deidara was just fine. I turned to Sasuke and saw him exhale deeply with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and gave me a half smile. **

**"Be careful.", he whispered. I nodded. I swear to God, he's totally over reacting! We're working on an Art project, what's he gonna do, rip off my shirt in the middle of class? Everyone got up to join their partners and in about 0.7 seconds, Luchia was behind Sasuke. She was this girl that was in our grade and she had a big bust like my mother.**

**"Hi Sasuke!", she exclaimed, just a bit too excited. Did I mention she had a big not so secret crush on Sasuke? Sasuke just looked at her and sighed. **

**"I'm just gonna leave you two alone.", I stated, sliding out of my seat and standing up.**

**"Do you have to?", Sasuke pleaded. I gave him a sympathetic smile.**

**"Sadly yes.", I replied, waving goodbye and sliding into a seat next to Deidara. **

**"Hi.", he greeted me smiling. **

**"Hey.", I replied smiling. Apparently, we were working on a clay sculpture. After we were done, we were suppose to paint it. Kurenai slapped a couple of pounds of clay in front of Deidara and me. **

**"What do you want to sculpt?", Deidara asked me. I shrugged.**

**"I'm not sure...", I trailed off. He looked at the clay then back to me.**

**"Where are you from?", he asked me.**

**"Well I lived in NYC, but my nationality is Dominican.", I answered. He nodded. **

**"How about we do a city-scape? Since you come from the city and all.", he suggested. I nodded and smiled. **

**"Alright.", I agreed. 45 minutes later, we got about half of it done. **

**"Not bad.", he judged our worked. **

**"I'm proud of it.", I happily said. **

**"Just...", we both said and reached for a slouching traffic light at the same time. Our hands touched and we both pulled back. "Oh, sorry.", we simultaneously apologized. We both started to laugh.**

**"Well that was corny as hell.", I giggled.**

**"I feel like we're in a teen romance movie.", Deidara laughed. I nodded and fixed the slouching traffic light. **

**"Alright guys, time to clean up.", Kurenai announced. Everyone got up and began to put things away. I took off my plastic gloves and threw them away. Deidara walked up to me. **

**"I think our project is coming along nicely.", he told me smiling. I nodded.**

**"Yeah, it is.", I replied, flipping my hair so my bangs weren't in my eyes. "If we don't get at least a B+ I'm gonna kill someone.", I added. Deidara chuckled.**

**"You sound like that Gaara kid.", he laughed.**

**"Oh my little psychotic red-head? Yeah, I know.", I smiled. Sasori walked up to us.**

**"What's this I hear about red-heads?", he asked.**

**"I was talking about Gaara.", I explained.**

**"Oh, ew.", was his reply. I glared at him.**

**"Ignore him.", Deidara instructed me. I nodded.**

**"Anyways...", I started. I looked over at Sasuke. Luchia had her arms around his neck. He was clearly annoyed that his personal space was being invaded. "I think I'm gonna go save Sasuke. Bye Deidara.", I waved. **

**"Bye.", he smiled and waved back. I walked over to the back so I could join Sasuke and his admirer. **

**"Do you want to have kids Sasuke?", Luchia asked him.**

**"Not with you.", he simply replied. **

**"Did I come at a bad time?", I asked laughing.**

**"No, you came just in time.", Sasuke said, smirking at me. The bell rang and Sasuke practically threw Luchia off of him. "Oh well, I would love to stay and chat Luchia but Juliet and I have a Drama class to get to, bye.", he said that all in one breath, grabbed my hand and ran out of the room with me. Once we made it to the staircase, he slowed down and let go of my hand. **

**"Wow, you really must not like her.", I said as we strolled down the stairs. **

**"She's alright, but I draw the line when she asks if I'm a virgin or not.", he replied. **

**"She actually asked that?!", I asked, surprised as hell. This girl was something else. Sasuke opened the door out of the staircase for me. **

**"Yeah, she did.", he answered. **

**"Well are you...?", I asked quietly. He looked down at me with a weird look. **

**"Of course I am, I'm only 14!", he replied, laughing. "Do I look like a whore? I'm not Ino.", he added. I looked up at him with my jaw dropped. I snapped in a "Z" formation.**

**"Oooooooooo, BURN!", I commented. He laughed. Then he got a somewhat serious look on his face. **

**"Just don't tell her I said that.", he ordered me.**

**"My lips are sealed.", I motioned zipping my lips. Once we found our classroom, we stepped inside. We took our seats and waited for the rest of the class to appear. I had to sit next to Hinata and Sai. Sai was wearing another crop top by the way. I wanna ask him why, but I'm kinda afraid to know the answer. Once the bell rang signaling the beginning of the period, Iruka closed the door. **

**"Alright, I'm assuming everyone has a funny skit prepared?", he asked. The whole class mumbled yes. "Okay let's get started.", he said. He called people up group by group. I wasn't really paying attention to the skits though because I was too nervous about mine. The only skit I payed attention to was Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Hinata's skit about a talking dog. I wasn't really surprised when Kiba was playing the dog. After they were done, it was the last group's turn. Who was the last group? My group of course. Sauske, Naruto, Saukra and I all got up. Sasuke got up on the little stage in the room and Sakura, Naruto and I waited for the skit to begin. **

**"Begin!", Iruka said. I walked up on the stage. **

**"Hey Sasuke, guess what?", I began.**

**"Oh no.", he started. "If it's another one of your fan fictions, I don't wanna read it! I still can't get that image of Jiraiya in a thong out of my head from the last one!", he exclaimed. Our classmates laughed. Jiraiya was a Health teacher. **

**"No not that.", I motioned my hands. "Do you know what day it is?", I asked him.**

**"Knowing you it's, Erection Day.", he said in mock disgust. The class laughed again.**

**"Haha.", I faced the audience. "I'd vote for that.", I added. The class laughed even harder. Even Iruka did. "But no.", I continued. "It's Naruto's birthday.", I finished.**

**"Oh well, we don't have anything prepared...", Sasuke trailed off. **

**"What's something Naruto loves...?", I trailed off. We both snapped and looked at each other. **

**"RAMEN!", we both exclaimed. Sasuke dug around in his back pocket and pulled out an imaginary packet of ramen. **

**"I have some right here.", he said. "But we're in a park how are we gonna make it?", he asked. I pretended to go through my bookbag and pulled out an imaginary pot and lighter.**

**"I have a pot and lighter here, all we need is water and wood.", I explained. Sasuke got a confused look on his face.**

**"Why were you conveniently carrying a pot with you?", he asked. The class laughed. **

**"I don't know, why were you conveniently carrying a packet of ramen and a water bottle with you?", I responded. **

**"Touché.", he replied. The class laughed once again. Sasuke and I walked to one corner and pretended to make ramen. That was Sakura and Naruto's cue to come on stage.**

**"Ugh, I'm so bored!", Naruto complained. **

**"Be quiet Naruto!", Sakura said, sounding annoyed with him. **

**"Hey look it's Juliet and Sasuke...what are they doing?", Naruto questioned.**

**"I don't know...", Sakura said. **

**"I brought my package, is it ready?", Sasuke asked.**

**"Yes, it's all hot and wet.", I said seductively. The whole class erupted with laughter. Sasuke grabbed my hips and bumped his hips onto my butt. **

**"Well maybe I should stick _it _in.", he replied.**

**"STICK WHAT IN?!", Naruto yelled and was grabbed by Sakura. She covered his mouth. The class started laughing even harder. **

**"Well it's certainly getting steamy in here.", Sasuke said, swaying my hips and pretending not to notice Naruto's out burst. I looked at him.**

**"Almost to hot to bear.", I played along. The class had another eruption of laughter. **

**"It's been three minutes.", Sasuke said. **

**"It's amazing how something so stiff can become so limp so quickly.", I commented, making the audience laugh again.**

**"Oh, I get it!", Sakura began. "Their-"**

**"I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE DOING! AND JESUS DOES TOO!", Naruto shouted jumping forward. The class laughed the hardest they could. Sasuke and I turned around to show our imaginary ramen. **

**"You're making ramen?", Naruto questioned.**

**"Making ramen.", Sakura finished her sentence. **

**"But what?", Naruto sounded confused.**

**"Naruto! I can't believe you would mix something up like that. I LAST A LOT LONGER THAN THREE MINUTES.", Sasuke defended himself. There was the last eruption of laughter we heard. **

**"Oh great, the surprise is ruined. Happy birthday Naruto.", I muttured. **

**"Let's just go see a movie or something.", Sakura suggested. We all shrugged and walked off the stage. Everyone clapped at our performance. **

**"That was Hilarious!", TenTen exclaimed. **

**"I can't stop laughing!", Haku stated.**

**"That was really good!", Sai complimented us. I smiled at them.**

**"A+ guys! Good job!", Iruka said, marking down our grade in his notebook. "Alright guys, we're gonna start practice for Romeo and Juliet tomorrow. Other than that, I will see you on Monday.", he said. And with that, the bell rang. We had English, then Math again, then Science, then History, then Lunch, then English again and then the day was over. Naruto and I walked home with Neji and Sai. We were talking about faith for some reason. Neji brought up the subject. Once we were home Naruto made ramen for me and himself. I kept giggling when we ate because I kept thinking about the skit. We watched T.V. for a bit and then my mom came home. She greeted us and went to her room. At around 5:45, Naruto went to his room so he could play his PlayStation and I went down to the basement to play around with the Wii. I looked at the time and saw it was 7:05. I grabbed my cellphone to look for any miss calls but I didn't see one. Just as I was about to put my phone down, it started ringing. It was Gaara, of course. I smiled at the contact picture. It was a picture of him right after her just finished playing basketball. He looked so cute and gross when he was sweaty, so I snapped a picture of him. I loved that picture. I answered my phone.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey, Juliet."**

**"Hey, Gaara. What's up?"**

**"Well, I kinda need to tell you something...", he trailed off. **

**"And that is?"**

**"See, since I'm Romeo and you're Juliet, and we're gonna have to kiss..."**

**"Yes?"**

**"I'm probably not gonna be that good cause I've never actually kissed a girl.", he said. My jaw dropped.**

**"WHAT? Really? That's hard to believe."**

**"Well, I've been wanting to keep it for someone special...", he trailed off in his monotone voice.**

**"Awwwww, that's so cute. It's alright. Kissing isn't that hard. Just do what's natural.", I told him.**

**"Alright thanks, now I feel better. And I hope our kiss doesn't make Sasuke jealous or anything.", he said. Wait, what? Sasuke?**

**"Sasuke?", I asked confused.**

**"Yeah...wait, I thought you two have a thing for each other?", he said.**

**"Haha, no, we don't. Well at least I'm pretty sure.", I replied. **

**"Alright, good luck with practice tomorrow.", he wished me.**

**"You too."**

**"Bye."**

**"Bye."**

**...Does it seem like Sasuke and I have a thing for each other?**

A/N: Alright! This is the longest chapter yet! :) And I have to give credit for the Drama skit to some YouTube video I saw. This is gonna be a pretty long Fanfic guys. Anyways, reviews are much appreciated! Other than that, I'll see you soon. Bye, love you.


	7. Chapter 7

**I lazily opened my eyes. It was Saturday. Thank God, too. School can become too much at some points. I sat up it my bed and looked at the time. 8:21. That's too early, but I can't fall back asleep, so might as well get up. I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and sighed. I heaved myself off my bed and stumbled out of the room. I walked into my bathroom, and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a fucking corpse. I brushed my teeth and let down my hair. I strolled out of the bathroom and walked down the stairs. I smelled pancakes. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mother. She looked up from the pan. **

**"Morning.", she smiled at me. I mumbled and waved as a response. Naruto came tumbling down the stairs not too long after. "Naruto, put on a shirt, it's freezing!", my mother nagged.**

**"Tsunade, your not my mother.", he responded, sitting next to me at the breakfast bar. She started laughing.**

**"Okay, then you can get out of my house.", she told him, smirking. WOAH. WHAT. **

**"Woah, woah, wait mom, don't cha think that's going too far?!", I squealed. Now it was Naruto's turn to start laughing.**

**"She's just joking, calm down.", Naruto replied to my outburst. Oh.**

**"Oh.", I muttered. My phone made a little jingle and I hopped up to get it. I walked over to the coffee table in the living room and strolled back into the kitchen and took my seat next to Naruto again. I looked at the notification. It was a text from Temari. I tapped on the screen and the messaged opened up.**

_** I honestly don't know why I woke up at this ungodly hour. It's way too fucking early. Anyways, wanna come over? I'm bored as hell and nothing's on T.V.**_

**Oh Temari. I shook my head smiling. She was my best girlfriend. Well, aside from Sakura. I replied.**

_**Be there in a bit.**_

**"I'm going to Temari's in a bit.", I openly stated. My mother nodded and began putting pancakes on mine and Naruto's plates. **

**"Tell the Sand Siblings I said hi!", Naruto said. **

**"Alright, but why do you call them the 'Sand Siblings'?", I asked.**

**"'Cuz they're from Suna.", Naruto explained.**

**"And Suna is a relatively sandy area.", my mother added. I snorted. Wow.**

**I managed to scarfed down my pancakes in about 5 minutes and I ran upstairs into my bedroom. I closed my door and began to change. I got out a blue sweater that I loved and got some grey skinny jeans out and changed. I did my make up, pulled on a pair of thick socks and walked down the stairs. I got my bag, slipped on my shoes and my coat, yelled a goodbye out the door and walked out. I hopped down the steps that led me down to the side walk and began walking to Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro's house. They didn't really live that far away. All of us lived about a 7 minute walk from each other. What's cool though is that at their house, there's no adults. That's because on her government papers, Temari put down she was about a couple years older than she actually is. So now she's 16 but she's 18 on her papers making her old enough to care for her two brothers. If I was never put up for adoption, I could've lived off myself. But I would probably cut almost everyday then. Good news though, I've been self-harm free since I've got here! I found the house I was looking for and hopped up the steps. I rung the door bells and in about 0.8 seconds, Temari was at the door. Goddamn. She was _almost as _fast as Luchia. Temari threw the door open, threw me inside and threw it shut so quickly I didn't even blink. The door shut with the loudest slam ever.**

**"Are you alright?", I asked her, my eyebrow arching up. "And aren't your brothers sleeping?", I added, my eyes grew wide as I looked up the stairs.**

**"They've been asleep long enough.", she waved her hand around. About two seconds later, I heard doors opening and slamming shut upstairs.**

**"TEMARI!", I heard Kankuro shout.**

**"Kankuro, shut the fuck up, it's too early to be yelling like that. And I swear to god when I find that girl I'm gonna tear her limb from limb..", I heard my psycho red-head trail off. Haha, I felt bad for them. I looked at Temari for a second and saw her with a sickening sweet smile plastered on her face. I looked back at the staircase and began to take off my coat. In a couple of seconds one of them came charging down the stairs.**

**"Temari, you little- oh uh, hey Juliet...", Kankuro greeted me. He looked messed up. His hair was messed up, he was shirtless and he was squinting.**

**"Why isn't she crying in agony yet, Kankuro?", Gaara said, walking down the staircase and stopped where his older brother did. Gaara looked messed up too. Messed up hair, shirtless as well and was also having his eyes adjust to the new light. He looked at Temari, then me. I began to kick my shoes off. "Hi Jules.", he waved, wide eyed. Yes, he calls me Jules and it's fucking adorable. I waved back, then turned to Temari. **

**"You bitch, you did this on purpose.", I laughed. She shrugged.**

**"Maybe.", she admitted. "I just needed you to be a witness if they killed me.", she added. I turned back to the boys.**

**"Awww, you poor boys!", I started, pouting. I walked up to them and wrapped an arm around each of them.**

**"You know you're way too kind to them, Juliet.", Temari stated, arms crossed. I laughed.**

**"Haha, I know. Now you guys go back upstairs and either go back to sleep or put some shirts on. You shouldn't be half naked like this in the middle of December!", I pushed them up the stairs. Wow, I sound like my mom. **

**"No point in going back to bed, I'm already up.", Kankuro stated. Gaara nodded in agreement. **

**"Well, whatever, just go put some shirts on!", I commanded. The two of them jogged up the stairs and disappeared into their 2nd floor. I turned back to Temari. **

**"So whatcha wanna do?", I asked smiling. She shrugged. **

**"We can go bake something.", she suggested. I nodded.**

**"Yay! I'd like that. And we're gonna give your brothers some as an apology for waking them up so early on a Saturday.", I turned around and skipped to her kitchen. **

**"Yeah, then you can feed Gaara some cake.", she slipped in her comment. Wait, WHAT?! I spun around.**

**"Huh?", I shot up an eyebrow. Temari laughed.**

**"It's obvious you like him.", she stated. **

**"Temari, are you sure you're alright? Did someone drug you?"**

**"Whether you realize it or not, you do."**

**"Oh, is she finally realizing her love for our little brother?", I heard Kankuro say. I looked at the staircase and and saw him come down. **

**"Guess so.", Temari responded. I shook my head.**

**"How many people think this?", I asked them. **

**"Oh just us two.", Kankuro said.**

**"They rest think you like Sasuke.", Temari added. My jaw dropped. **

**"Am I being pranked?", I asked, blinking dumbfounded. I started to look around the room. "Where are the cameras?"**

**Kankuro and Temari started to laugh. Kankuro walked off into the living room, and Temari walked into the kitchen as soon as they heard Gaara's footsteps come down the stairs. Those bastards. Gaara walked down the stairs and saw me standing there looking like I was about to throw up. He raised a non-existent eyebrow. He walked up to me and put his hand to my head. **

**"You alright? You like pale.", he asked me, concern in his eyes and voice. **

**"¿Estoy enamorado de ti?", I nervously said in Spanish. (Translation: Am I in love with you?"). Gaara lightly laughed.**

**"I don't speak Spanish like you.", he messed with my hair like Kiba usually does.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine.", I smiled.**

**"Hey, guys! Stop flirting! Juliet get your ass in here!", Temari called from the kitchen. **

**"Why does everyone assume that we're always flirting?!", Gaara threw his hands in the air and walked into the living room. I followed after him and made my way to the kitchen. Temari had a smug know it all look washed over her face. I rolled my eyes and took out the cake mix.**

**"So I heard you guys have a kiss scene to do...", Temari trailed off. I gave her a look that told her to kindly shut the fuck up. She didn't get message. "Maybe you guys could go upstairs to his room and do some..._practice."_**

**"Temari, mind your own business!", I heard Gaara call out from the living room. **

**"Oh, did I mention he's in love with you?"**

**"TEMARI!"**

**Kankuro walked into the kitchen, to throw something out. **

**"He's totally in love with you.", he whispered as he threw a cereal bar wrapper into the trash can. **

**"I heard that Kankuro!"**

A/N: Writing this chapter was waaaay too much fun! XD I love Gaara man. He's my favorite character! Anyways, next chapter shall be up soon. Reviews are much appreciated. Until next time my darlings! Bye, love you. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**The weekend went by waaaay too fast. It was already Monday morning. Yeah. We made cake at Temari's house, and no I didn't feed Gaara. When I came home that day, Sasuke was here and I just ran to my room when I saw him. Though I felt horrible when he called me that night asking if he did something wrong. And nothing happened on Sunday except that I texted Gaara and Sakura all day. At the moment though, I'm putting on my shoes and getting ready to walk to school. Naruto ran off with Haku and Sai, Sakura ran off with Ino and Hinata, and Sasuke ran off with Neji and Shikamaru. So I think I'm gonna walk alone. My phone vibrated in my pocket. Okay, maybe not. I looked at the notification. It was Gaara. I opened the text message.**

_**Hey, Jules. My dipshit siblings ditched me! Mind if we walk to school together? :)**_

**I laughed. It's so weird seeing Gaara text me a smilely face. I don't think I've never seen him actually smile! He just smirks. I quickly typed my reply.**

**_I don't mind. :) See you in a bit._**

**I pressed send and I watched a notification pop up saying that my message was sent. I slipped on my coat and walked out. I kept on walking down the sidewalk getting scared it might snow. It was too gloomy and...blah. I skipped down the sidewalk and saw a little red-head. He started to walk in my direction and I skipped even faster.**

**"Hey Juli-OHF", Gaara was cut off when I tackled/hugged him. You know, like how I usually do to Sasuke. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.**

**"Hug me tighter, I'm freezing.", I squeezed him tighter. He laughed and hugged me tighter. I looked at him and he looked at me. **

**"Are we late for school?", I raised an eyebrow.**

**"Pretty much.", he answered. We ended our embrace and began to walk to school.**

**"Yeah, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all left me alone. So don't feel bad about Kankuro and Temari.", I laughed. Gaara nodded.**

**"They're still dipshits...", Gaara commented. I nodded.**

**"True that.", I agreed. **

**"Nervous 'bout our play?", he randomly asked, kicking a rock. **

**"Little bit. But I think your nervous about losing your lip virginity...", I trailed off, biting my lip and looking away from him. He stopped walking. So did I.**

**"My lip virginity?", he started laughing. I nodded. **

**"It's a thing!", I stated. He started laughing harder. "Well, whatever. We can fake a kiss then!", I threatened, turning away from him and continuing my journey to school. He stopped laughing immediately.**

**"Woah, woah, woah, I never said I didn't wanna lose my lip virginity!", he quickly stated. I turned to him and smiled. **

**"I knew I could get you with that one.", I laughed. He blushed. **

**"Wha-whatever! We're super late! Let's go!", he ran up to me, grabbed my hand and began running. I was following behind him. My hand in his. I swear if we were in our Romeo and Juliet costumes, we would look like we were in a movie. Him being the heroic prince saving the trapped princess, which would be me. We eventually made it to the building and began running up the stairs to our homeroom. We were almost there when we ran into my mother. Fuck.**

**"Gaara, Juliet, why are you guys late?", she questioned us. I looked at Gaara and practically pleaded for him to come up with a decent lie to tell her through my eyes.**

**"Oh, uh...", he began, looking at my mother. "Lady Tsunade, we were late because I dropped my wallet on the way to school and your daughter was kind enough to help me find it. It rolled under a car with all that wind blowing.", he lied for me. And for himself, I guess. I nodded and tried to make it believable. **

**"I'm sorry, mommy..", I looked down at the ground. Wow. Maybe I am a really good actor.**

**"Well, alright then. That's fine. I'll take you two to homeroom, even though it's about to end in a few minutes.", she turned and walked us down the hall. I looked at Gaara who was looking at me and we tried our hardest not to laugh. Instead we just exchanged a fist bump and continued to walk to our homeroom. My mother opened the door to Kakashi's classroom and all three of us walked in. "They were with me.", she told our sensei. He nodded and my mother walked out of the room.**

**"Bye mom!", I called after her.**

**"Shut up and sit down!", she called back. People in my class snickered. I shut the door and huffed.**

**"Rude.", I stated. Gaara and I then scurried to our seats and sat down. We looked at each other and in a matter of seconds I was in a full blown giggling fit and Gaara was trying his hardest not to laugh. Sakura raised an eyebrow.**

**"What's so funny?", she asked. That only made me throw my head onto the desk, and Gaara started to laugh too. **

**"What did you guys do?", Naruto asked, smiling at Gaara and me laughing. I stopped and tried to regain some air. I shook my finger as in saying "no".**

**"Noth-nothing!", I managed to choke out. Slowly Gaara and I stopped laughing. **

**"That was brilliant.", Gaara half smiled. I nodded. Sakura then randomly lit up.**

**"Oh, Juliet! I have to tell you something!", she piped up.**

**"Okay.", I nodded. The bell rang and Sakura and I went to our lockers. I took off my coat and threw it in my locker. "So what's up?", I asked her, putting my lock back in place on my locker.**

**"Hinata kinda likes Sasuke and Sasuke wouldn't mind dating her. So she's gonna try to ask him out!", she gossiped. The smile on my face dropped completely. But why? Shouldn't I be happy for them? I guess. "I wouldn't have ever thought they could become an item!", she continued. She looked away from her locker and saw my expression. Her eyebrow shot up.**

**"You okay?", asked my pink haired friend. I nodded and faked a smile.**

**"Yeah, just shocked.", I faked a laugh. She nodded.**

**"But you didn't hear it from me though.", she winked. "Anyways, I gotta get to Band. See you in Science!", she called over her shoulder and ran off with Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Sai. Shikamaru was lazily strolling behind them and Choji followed. I turned to walk to Art with Sasuke, but Hinata was there talking to him. I don't think I've seen anyone blush so hard. While they were talking, Temari came up behind me outta no where.**

**"Jealous?", she teased. Looks like she heard about it.**

**"Get to class!", I pushed her in the opposite direction. Gaara then walked up to me and had weird look on his face.**

**"I turn around and see you pushing my sister?", he half asked, half stated. **

**"Now I know why you call her a dipshit.", I laughed. He smirked.**

**"Want me to walk you to Art?", he offered.**

**"Wouldn't you be late to Band?", I asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded.**

**"Yeah, whatever, who cares. The drums can wait.", he shrugged. **

**"Oooooo, a bad boy and you play the drums.", I wiggled my eyebrows and winked. Gaara shook his head.**

**"You're so embarrassing.", he claimed.**

**"Pfft, you know you love me.", I giggled. "Let's go.", I dragged him to the staircase. I also had a quick glance at Sasuke and he looked at Gaara then me and then focused back to Hinata. Gaara and I took our time going up the stairs and I began skipping once we reached the third floor. I thought Gaara was gonna question me like Sasuke, but he didn't he just half smiled and shook his head. When I ran up back to him, he even let me dance a little with him. I started to laugh and stopped dancing.**

**"Well, you seem happy.", he said. Well, duh. I'm with you.**

**"Cause I'm with my psychotic little red-head.", I looked at him.**

**"It's nice to see you smile...", he trailed off. I felt my cheeks heat up. Oh, no. I think I'm blushing. I looked away from him. "I mean, you always fake a smile, and it's nice to see you have a genuine smile once in a while.", he added. I stopped still. How does he know that I'm usually hiding my depression. "I can tell because I'm just like you.", he explained to me. I looked up at him.**

**"Gaara you're truly amazing...", I managed to say. That's when the door to the staircase opened and Sasuke walked out.**

**"Hey, Juliet.", he said the first words he's ever said to me in about 3 days. I nodded my head as a greeting. "Hey, Gaara...what are you doing here?", he asked my little psycho. **

**"I was walking her to class, cause you were a little busy with Hinata.", he explained. I nodded. **

**"Well, our class is right here.", I motioned to a nearby classroom. **

**"I'll see you guys in Math then.", Gaara started to walk away to go Band. **

**"Wait!", I called after him and ran up to him. He turned around.**

**"Ye-OHF", I tackled/hugged him again. He started to laugh.**

**"That's the second time today, and it's only morning.", he laughed. I pulled away from him. **

**"See you later.", I turned around and started walking towards Sasuke. The late bell rang. "Oh, you badass drummer, your late!", I called over my shoulder to Gaara.**

**"Haha, so are you.", I heard him shoot back.**

**"Point taken.", I giggled. Soon enough, Sasuke and I made it into our classroom. We took our usual seats it the back. **

**"You and Gaara seem to be getting along.", he randomly stated. I nodded and smiled.**

**"Yeah. He really understands me.", I explained. Sasuke nodded. **

**"Hinata asked me out.", Sasuke told me. Damnit. She already did it. I pretended to be shocked. I turned to Sasuke.**

**"Really?", I asked, pulling off a confused and shocked face. Goddamn Juliet, you deserve to win an Oscar! He nodded. "How you gonna tell her no?", I asked, scribbling on my desk. I know he wasn't gonna say yes cause Sakura and Ino used to ask him out all the time when they were 12 and he never said yes.**

**"I think I might say yes."**

**Well that's just fucking great.**

A/N: Yeah. I had too much fun writing this chapter too! :) Also can I say a massive thank you to **sammy356 **and **Kaoru Anderson**! You guys leave such nice reviews! You two are the reason I haven't lost motivation in writing this. Thank you! Other than that, next chapter shall be up soon, you guys are awesome for reading, reviews are appreciated, and bye, I love you. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**"In this book I read that close friends give each other nick names?" **

**Sakura shook her head. "Sai, you shouldn't be reading books on how to make friends. Just let it come naturally!", she instructed. Sai sighed. (Holy shit, I can't stop laughing. Sai, ****_sighed. XD) _**

**"I guess you're right...", he answered in defeat, closing his book. I heard Sai was the last new kid before me. It actually explains A LOT. Currently, it was Wednesday. Sasuke still didn't give Hinata an answer yet. At the moment though, we were all at Study Hall. Study Hall is just one whole period where you and your homeroom class are suppose to be studying in a quiet room. I think we completely missed the point because all we do is sit and talk and sometimes kids that aren't from our homeroom class come at stay like Temari or Kankuro. I, being the attention whore I am, of course am sitting on the teacher's (or "sensei's") desk facing everyone. **

**"Juliet, who do you think the hottest boy is in this class?", Ino asked me, loud enough so everyone could hear. Bitch. Everyone's eyes fell on me.**

**"Why you gotta single me out like that man?", I asked, pouting. I caused a couple of people to chuckle. I looked around the room. Is she kidding?**

**"You are aware that we hang out with the most good looking guys in the whole school right?", I informed her. She nodded and smiled.**

**"Yeah, I know.", she said with a smug look on her face. I scowled. That bitch. I sighed and surveyed the males in the room. **

**"Can't you just name a guy and I say what I think?", I asked. She slowly nodded.**

**"Seems fair enough.", she accepted. "Lee?", she began.**

**"Cute.", I answered smiling at Lee. He gave me a thumbs up. Awww, that cute dork. **

**"Kiba?"**

**"HOT.", I almost immediately answered. Kiba just had a proud look on his face that said, "Jealous, bitches?".**

**"N-Naruto?", Hinata chimed in. I laughed.**

**"This is gonna be weird, considering the fact that we are practically brother and sister, but he's REALLY hot.", I giggled. Naruto laughed.**

**"Too bad our love is forbidden.", he said dramatically. I rolled my eyes.**

**"Oh shut up...", I muttered. **

**"Neji?", TenTen joined in. You mean that SEX GOD. I just closed my eyes and exhaled.**

**"Let's just say, if I were a guy, I would go gay for him.", I answered. Neji just laughed.**

**"Thanks?", he offered.**

**"What about Sasuke?", Sakura volunteered. Ugh, he's so smexy.**

**"He's really, really, really, really, REALLY, smexy.", I answered. Sasuke just laughed. **

**"Smexy?", Haku asked.**

**"It's a good thing.", Sai told him.**

**"Wow, thanks. That clears everything up.", Haku remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. That boy was more of a Drama Queen than Ino.**

**"Haku?", Ino continued. I tilted my head and looked at Haku.**

**"...Well...he's pretty than me...", I answered. **

**"Well said.", Ino agreed and snorted.**

**"What's that suppose to mean?", I scoffed. **

**"Nothing.", Ino said, looking away from me.**

**"Gaara?", Sakura piped up, wanting to stop a fight before it even happened. I looked at him. I shook my head. Could words even describe how gorgeous he is?**

**"Look at the fucking guy. He's fucking gorgeous.", I said. All the girls started to giggle and agree with me. Gaara just smiled and me and looked back down at the book he was reading.**

**"Is it too late to call dibs?", Ino asked. Gaara looked up at her and cocked the place where his eyebrows should be.**

**"YES.", I firmly answered, giving her a dirty look. She better not go near him. Or Sasuke. Gaara looked back at me and laughed, shaking his head. Wow...I'm a selfish bitch.**

**"What do we have next?", Naruto asked, looking at the time on his phone.**

**"Drama.", I answered. Which means I get to be a little princess, and my psychotic little red-head is my prince.**

**"When's the play anyways?", TenTen asked. **

**"Right after the Christmas break.", Choji replied. Shikamaru just groaned. **

**"Ugh, that's gonna be so much work. What a drag.", he muttered. That boy is so lazy. I swear he could collapse in exhaustion just by walking from one class to another.**

**"I can't wait for Christmas!", I squealed. Ino's eyebrow shot up.**

**"Why? You have a partner?", she asked me. I made a confused face.**

**"Partner?", I repeated. **

**"Oh, I forgot you're from America.", she made a face of understanding. **

**"Christmas is different in Japan than over there, Juliet.", Sasuke started to explain.**

**"Yeah. It's more of a...romantic holiday.", Gaara added. WHAT THE FUCK! Now I can't spend the holidays with my friends, opening presents and drinking eggnog. **

**"That sucks!", I pouted. **

**"We can still spend it together...", Gaara began. Sasuke looked at him and Naruto did as well.**

**"What are you trying to say...?", Naruto started getting protective. Sasuke looked just as protective. Gaara realized what he said and tried to fix it.**

**"I meant all of us! As friends!", he quickly added.**

**"Like a party?", Shino offered. Gaara exhaled with relief and turned to Shino.**

**"Yes. Like a party, thank you.", he thanked the boy with the sunglasses. I smiled.**

**"Yeah. I would like a party.", TenTen agreed.**

**"Me too!", Sakura and Ino squealed together. **

**"Alright.", Sasuke added.**

**"I'm in.", Naruto smiled.**

**"I'll go.", Neji sighed, smiling.**

**"I shall go!", Lee exclaimed. **

**"Totally coming.", Kiba laughed. **

**"I will go, my friends.", Sai answered.**

**"I'm going.", Choji said, opening a bag of chips. That boy.**

**"Guess that means I'm coming.", Shikamaru added looking at Choji, shaking his head. **

**"I will go.", Haku smiled.**

**"I want to come.", Hinata barley whispered. Everyone then looked at me.**

**"If Temari and Kankuro are going, then I'm down for it.", I smiled.**

**"I'm pretty sure that they'll come.", Gaara assured me. My phone vibrated next to me. I picked it up and saw that it was a message from Deidara. Yes, I gave him my phone number, but no one knows about it, so shut up. I opened it up and read it.**

**_So I heard you're in the school play...with that red-head. Good luck on it! I'll make sure to come see it! :)_  
**

**I smiled. He was so nice. **

**"What are you smiling about?", Sakura's remark made me snap out of my thoughts. **

**"Huh? Oh. Uh. Nothing.", I shooed her away. The bell rang and we all got up and slung our book bags over our shoulders. Everyone was almost out, until Gaara accidentally knocked over a stack of books. **

**"Damnit...", he muttered. I laughed.**

**"Now you're my psychotic and clumsy red-head.", I smiled and began helping him pick up the fallen books. As we were collecting the books, he looked at me.**

**"There's that real smile I've been missing...", he trailed off. I looked at him. He had a genuine smile on his face too. **

**"And there's your smile too...", I added. Gaara leaned in, cupped my face, and kissed my cheek. Once he backed away, redness flushed his face.**

**"Oh God, I-I'm so sorry.", he stuttered, apologizing. I smiled.**

**"Gaara. It's fine.", I calmed him down. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me.**

**"I would steal your lip virginity now, but that's for the play.", I winked.**

**"Let's just get to class.", he rolled his eyes and actually smiled.**

A/N: Hey! Sorry it's a short chapter. Next chapter will be longer! I promise! I'm also in a really weird mood where I wanna write a really smutty thing. But I'm gonna have to wait until the end of the story or wait until I write the squeal. Yes there will be a squeal if I can't wrap everything up in this story. Other than that, reviews are appreciated and to everyone that reads this, you're awesome. Until next time, bye, I love you. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**So it's Thursday and it's so fucking boring. We're all in Study Hall again and GET THIS. People are actually studying. Well except for me. We have this big English test, but since English is my first language, it's not gonna be that hard. The only person who isn't studying besides me is Shikamaru. He's sorta like a genius. Where the hell is he anyways?**

**"Juliet!", I heard. I looked up from the teachers desk I was sitting on and I saw Shikamaru standing there. Well speak of the devil. He ran up to me, eyes wide, and took my hand. "I need you."**

**"You what her?", Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. **

**"You sadly can't have her, Gaara and her want each other.", Ino stated. **

**"Say what?", Naruto squeaked, looking at Gaara, Sasuke doing the same.**

**"No, no, no. I don't know what the fuck she's talking about.", Gaara explained himself, trying to stay outta trouble.**

**"Don't deny it, I saw your little moment yesterday.", she snorted. Gaara's eyes widened. **

**"What little moment?", Sasuke asked giving Gaara the darkest look I have ever seen in my entire life. And I used to have an abusive father, so that's saying something.**

**"Yamanaka, say one more word about what you saw and I will cut you.", I gave her my death glare. I almost smiled when she shrunk into her seat. **

**"You guys are so troublesome and I don't need her like that you perverts.", Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I just need to talk to you.", he turned attention back on me. I nodded and he began to drag me out the door. **

**"Juliet.", Naruto called right before I exited. I turned around. "We're not done with this Gaara business.", he added. I rolled my eyes.**

**"So I find him cute, kill me!", I dramatically threw my arms in the air and left the room. "So what is it?", I asked my pineapple-haired friend. He looked around and pulled me down the hallway by my wrist. He looked around again.**

**"I think I've gone insane.", he finally said. I blinked. Huh?**

**"What?"**

**"I think I'm mental.", he repeated. I nodded.**

**"Why is that exactly?"**

**"I think I like...I think I like...I think I like...", Shikamaru stuttered, obviously having trouble saying what he wanted. WAIT A SECOND.**

**"You like Temari.", I finished for him. His eyes grew to the size of fucking bowls.**

**"How did you know?!", he almost shouted. Asuma turned into the hallway and saw us. **

**"What are two doing here.", he asked us.**

**"Dealing with teenage drama, you?", I shrugged. **

**"Going out for a smoke. See you at Math.", he threw over his shoulder, walking out of the entrance. I turned back to Shikamaru.**

**"How would I not know?", I laughed, sticking my tongue out a bit. "You get this look that you only get when you look at her. I'm surprised you didn't figure this out until now.", I continued laughing.**

**"Maybe you're smarter than me...", he trailed off.**

**"Shika, stop! You're making me blush!", I exclaimed, pushing him away and covering my face. He rolled his eyes.**

**"Don't get too excited.", he shrugged. Shikamru sighed and leaned up against the wall where I was. As if on cue, we both slid down to the ground. "What do I do?", he muttered. I looked and him and smiled. **

**"Is that why you told me? Cause you need advice?", I giggled. He nodded.**

**"Well yeah, you guys are like best friends.", Shika sighed. Oh boy.**

**"Okay, listen closely.", I started. Shikamaru looked and me and nodded. "This is gonna take three phases. Phase one: Befriend her. Yeah, yeah, you're already her friend but show up a little more in her life. Let's say we all hang out. Make sure to walk with her and sit with her, stuff like that. But also talk to your other friends around her too, make it look casual. BAM. You got her attention. Phase two: A little more than friends. Flirt a little. You know, stare at her a bit and smile when she catches you! Compliment her. Smile for no reason. Maybe even take her to hang out one on one. Just you and her. Let her know you see her as more than a friend. Phase three: You get together. After all this flirting and little casual dates, ask her out! And that's all! Don't worry, I'll give you updates on how things are going on her end."**

**"...Wow.", Shikamaru's jaw hung open. I laughed.**

**"Wow is right! You're starting phase one during the Christmas party. Okay?", I asked.**

**"Alright, but it sounds like-"**

**"Such a drag! I know. Now let's get to class periods about to end.", I stood up and adjusted my jeans. Shikamaru did the same and we both strolled back to the class. Once I opened the door, everyone was back to studying. Ugh, so boring. Within minutes, the bell rang and everyone filed out the room. I hopped off the desk and waited for Sakura to pack her books, along with Sasuke and Naruto. Gaara was about to walk out with Neji and Hinata, but leaned into me and whispered.**

**"I'm cute, huh?", he teased me. I rolled my eyes.**

**"Oh, get out of here!", I pushed him towards the exit and smiled when he looked back at me. And with that. He was out of sight. Sakura managed to zip up her bookbag, with the help of Naruto and with that, we left. **

**"What do we have?", Naruto asked. **

**"Hygiene.", Sasuke answered in a bored tone. **

**"With the pervert.", Sakura sang. Hygiene was another class that our homeroom class shared. Much like English and Drama.**

**"Aren't we suppose to talk about puberty in boys today?", I laughed. Sasuke and Naruto hung their heads. "I'll take that as a yes.", I added. Once we found our classroom, I sat next to Sai. We were in the front row. Gaara and Hinata were to my left and Sasuke and Kiba were to Sai's right. Once the late bell rang, Jiraya shut the door and sighed.**

**"Alright class, today we'll be discussing puberty in boys.", he said walking over to the SmartBoard. It's like an electronic chalkboard that you hook up to a computer or laptop.**

**"Yaaaaay!", I started clapping. **

**"This is going to be fun.", TenTen chimed in.**

**"Word.", I laughed. Jiraya shook his head.**

**"You girls are weird.", Jiraya gave us a weird look. "Okay, so I have a video to show you guys...about penis enlargement."**

**"HA!", I choked out.**

**"Can you not?!", Gaara asked covering his face.**

**"Yeah, most of us are already in puberty!", Kiba pleaded, begging for Jiraya not to play the video.**

**"Well some of us are late bloomers.", Haku muttered, embarrassed.**

**"Guys, suck it up. I wanna hear how your balls drop!", I exclaimed.**

**"I can't believe I have a crush on you.", Gaara said under his breath.**

**"Huh?", I looked at him. He shook his head. **

**"Juliet, Gaara, stop flirting.", Neji winked.**

**"We're not flirting!", we said in unison, turning around to look at him. He just had a smirk on his face.**

**"You guys are so troublesome.", Shikamaru shook his head. He was sitting next Neji.**

**"G-guys, I think we should listen to Jiraya. I mean, we need to learn about this.", Hinata shrunk farther into her seat with each syllable that rolled off her tongue.**

**"Yeah, he's not getting paid to stand there and babysit us.", I turned from Neji and smiled at his cousin. **

**"Actually, I'm getting paid either way...", Jiraya trailed off. I shot him a look.**

**"I was trying to help you.", I firmly said. **

**"Okay, Sasuke shut off the lights.", Jiraya commanded as he started the video on the SmartBoard.**

**"Hi there, if you're watching this video, you're probably a boy noticing some _changes _in your body.", the video greeted us. All the boys in the classroom groaned. Even Sasuke did as he walked back to his desk after her turned off the light. While they groaned, all the girls, including me, giggled. After a couple of minutes of some woman talking about dicks, Gaara tossed a note on my desk. I reached for it with not a care in the world, cause the room was dark and Jiraya wouldn't even give a shit. I unfolded the note. **

_**You, me, ice skating and then dinner. How bout it?**_

**I smiled and looked up at him to find that he was looking at me, with one of his genuine smiles. I smiled at him and reached for my pen to respond.**

_**Only if I pay for the ice skating, and you pay for dinner. :)**_

**Happy with my response, I folded the paper back up and tossed it on his desk. I watched him unfold it and smile. He grabbed his pencil and wrote on the crumpled piece of paper. He threw his pencil back on the desk, and tossed the note. It landed on my lap. I picked it up and read it.**

_**Deal. So it's a date. I'll pick you up at 6:30. That would give you enough time to get ready since you girls take FOREVER. Wear something cute for me. ;)**_

**I snorted, which caused Gaara to smile, Sasuke to look at me, and Neji to make kissy noises, since he just witnessed us passing notes. I turned to look at him.**

**"Save it for your pillow.", I sweetly smiled.**

**"Ooooo", Shino awed.**

**"I believe that's what you call a 'burn', right?", Sai commented. I turned back around satisfied and Gaara had his eyes wide.**

_**Harsh,**_** he mouthed to me. I just shrugged and focused my attention back to the video. The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. I walked home with Neji and Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura went to hangout or something. And The rest of them went their separate ways. Naruto and I finally got home and we both collapsed on the couch. Naruto wrapped his arms around me and smiled.**

**"Oh man, I'm so tired!", he stretched. I nodded.**

**"Me too. But, I can't take a nap...", I trailed off, relaxing in his firm grip, around my waist.**

**"Mmm...and why's that?", Naruto asked me.**

**"I've got a date with Gaara.", I simply answered, snuggling into my "brother".**

**"Mmm...what time is he picking you up?", Naruto snuggled into me as well.**

**"6:30.", I replied.**

**"It's 3:30 now. Let's go change into more comfortable clothes and we can both take a nap together, yeah? I'll set an alarm so we can wake up at 5.", he offered.**

**"Okay.", I nodded, sitting up. Naruto and I made our way up the stairs, and into our separate bedrooms. I changed into some sweatpants and a tee shirt. I opened Naruto's bedroom door.**

**"Couch, or my room, or your room?", he asked me. I shrugged and lied down on his bed. **

**"Here is fine. I really don't mind.", I stuffed my face into one of his pillows. It smelled like him. It smelled like cologne mixed with candy. It was his scent and I liked it. Naruto nodded and got into his bed next to me. See, this is why I'm lucky to have Naruto. He's the best. I could tease him, hug him, hit him, and even cuddle with him. And we will never have any other feelings for each other except friendship, and a family type of love. I could even tell him that I'm a serial killer and he would still accept me. I love him...**

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**_

**"Mmm..", I murmured, reaching for Naruto's phone on his nightstand. I picked it up and yawned. Once I shut off the alarm, I turned and saw Naruto was still asleep. "Naruto...Naruto...wake up...", I mumbled as I shook him. He turned and looked at me, his eyes slowly opening. **

**"What time is it?", he sleeply asked, his voice cracking from not being used for a couple of hours. Honestly, I think the sexiest thing ever is a guy's voice right after he wakes up. I looked at the time on his phone. **

**"5:02.", I answered. He sat up and nodded, leaning against his bed frame, looking at his T.V. The news was on. Some woman won something in court or something. I was too busy going through Naruto's phone. I knew his password and he knew mine. Naruto looked over my shoulder and peered at his phone.**

**"What are you doing?", he asked me.**

**"Nothing, just playing a game. You have a missed call from Lee though.", I informed him. He nodded and yawned.**

**"I'll call him back later.", he told me, standing up and stretching.**

**"Think mom's home yet?", I asked, beating the game I was playing and putting down his phone.**

**"Nah, she should be here in a few minutes though.", was his answer as he went through his closet for a shirt. **

**"Mmmmm.", I muttered, swinging my legs over the bed and standing up. I walked down to the living room and sat on the couch. I had about an hour and I half to get ready for my date, so I might as well use every minute of it. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cereal bar from a cupboard. I began to unwrap the snack then I heard the front door open.**

**"Mom?", I questioned from the kitchen, chewing on the cereal bar.**

**"Who's there? Are you a ghost?!", I heard my mother's voice. She sounded so frightened. "SHOW YOURSELF!", she commanded in panic. I slowly walked out the kitchen and saw her with her eyes wide and knees weak.**

**"Mom?", I repeated. When my mother's eyes met mine, she breathed a sigh of relief. **

**"Oh, Juliet. It's just you..", she began, walking towards me and cupping my face. "My sweet, sweet, daughter.", she added. I could smell the horribly strong scent of alcohol on her.**

**"Oh...you're drunk.", I said in understanding.**

**"What?", my mother said offended. "I am not _drunk.", _she defended herself.  
**

**"Whatever you say Grandma.", Naruto said walking down the stairs. "Just go take a nap.", he told her. **

**"Okay. I don't know why I have to. It's not like I'm drunk and I have to sleep off the alcohol. I'm completely sober, guys. Though, you guys never do believe me. I just had a couple of shots, God!", she complained on the way to her bedroom and shut the door. Naruto and I looked at each other and giggled. She's so wacky.**

**"Lee, Neji, and Kiba are coming over soon.", Naruto told me. I nodded. **

**"I'll be getting ready now.", I said, and Naruto nodded. I trudged up the stairs and into the bathroom. I undressed myself and looked down at my thighs again. No more scabs. Just scars. I don't like calling them, "Self-Harm Scars". I like seeing them more as...Battle Wounds. It's like you're constantly battling with yourself, and the scars are just proof that you've been fighting. And fighting, means you're trying. Trying to forget about all your problems and issues. I've had none of that since I've been here. Though...I have a feeling I might just explode. I mean...I've been faking a smile for three months, and I haven't cut once. I have a weird feeling that something just gonna trigger me, and I'll remember my horrible childhood, my self hate, my depression. Then I might turn to my blade and end this streak of being self harm free. It's just a thought though...but I still worry.**

**At about 6:20, Naruto and I were just watching T.V. and waiting. I was waiting for Gaara, and Naruto was waiting for Lee, Neji, and Kiba. The doorbell rang soon enough. I stood up, and walked to the door. Once I opened it, all three of my friends jaws dropped. We stood there for what seemed like forever.**

**"You guys just gonna stand there and freeze your asses off?", I asked them, raising my perfectly groomed eyebrows. They took twenty minutes to do, but it was worth it. All three boys, just walked in and I shut the door.**

**"You look so pretty Juli-chan!", Lee exclaimed.**

**"Yeah, you do.", Neji agreed taking off his coat.**

**"What's the occasion.", Kiba asked. I shrugged.**

**"I just have a date.", I told them, playing with my shirt.**

**"With?", Kiba asked. Neji rolled his eyes.**

**"I can take a guess...", Neji snorted. **

**"It's Gaara!", Naruto called from the living room.**

**"Bingo.", Neji commented, looking pleased with himself.**

**"Ah, I should have known!", Lee smiled.**

**"What about Sasuke?", Kiba asked walking towards the living room to Naruto.**

**"What about him?", I followed him.**

**"I always thought you two would've gotten together.", he explained while he fist bumped Naruto as a greeting.**

**"Not gonna lie, I always thought so too.", Naruto laughed, sitting up on the couch.**

**"Well, I don't think Sasuke sees me like that.", I muttered. **

**"Ah, but do you see him as a love interest.", Neji asked. **

**"Uh..."**

**Just before I said anything, the doorbell rang. Gaara is always saving my butt, even if he doesn't know it. I swear that boy is something else. I left Neji's question to linger in the air and turned to open the door. I skipped to the door and opened it. **

**"Hey Jules, yo-...uh...", Gaara stopped himself as he looked at me up and down. "Wo-wow. When I said wear something cute, I was just kidding.", he said, at a loss for words. Okay, so maybe I went a little overboard. I might've even worn the only skirt I own. I played with my skirt and leggings.**

**"What, this? I just pulled it out of the back of my closet.", I threw my hands around.**

**"Bullshit. She took over an hour to get ready."**

**I turned around and saw Naruto standing there laughing, along with the other boys. I turned back to Gaara.**

**"Okay, maybe I went a little overboard.", I admitted. Gaara just rolled his eyes and smirked at me. He then turned his attention to the guys.**

**"Hey.", he waved to them. They all waved back. I took my coat off the coat rack and threw it over my arms.**

**"Okay, I'm ready to go. I'll be home...?", I looked at Gaara for an estimate.**

**"9:30, 10:00, the latest.", he said. I nodded.**

**"Alright, go have fun, don't make a fool of yourself Julie!", Naruto threw as a farewell, and closed the door behind us. **

**"Bastard didn't even let me button up my jacket yet.", I complained. Gaara just shook his head and smiled. He reached for my jacket, aligned the buttons, and began buttoning it for me. I had to fight back laughter when he carefully made sure not to accidentally touch my chest in the process. Once he was done, he took my hand and we hopped down the steps and made our way to the sidewalk. Gaara walked over to a motorcycle and picked up two helmets. He walked back to me and put it over my head, careful not to fuck up my hair.**

**"Woah, when did you get a motorcycle?", I asked him through the helmet, as he secured it around my head.**

**"For my fourteenth birthday. Almost about year ago.", he told me. **

**"Oh yeah, your birthday is in January...wait how do you drive a motorcycle if you don't have a license. Don't you have to be like...17?", I asked him another question.**

**"I look old enough, and I drive well, so there's no need for anyone to ask for it. Who cares if it's illegal?", he laughed and backed away from me when he finished adjusting my helmet. **

**"You get hotter by the second.", I swooned.**

**"What was that?"**

**"Oh nothing.", I skipped to his motorcycle and sat on it. "Come on!", I called him, giggling. He smirked and threw his helmet over his head and sat in front of me. He twisted the handlebars and the motor started.**

**"Hold tight.", he warned me. I wrapped my arms around his chest and we began to move. I don't know why, but all the people I hang out with are so...fit. Like all the girls have flat stomachs and they could do 50 push-ups with ease. And all the guys have well-toned arms, chest muscles, abs. Like what? We're all only 14! Here I am, un-fit. I'm not overweight, not at all. I have a perfect weight. It's just that, I'd rather eat Skittles than a banana, you know? I think I need to change that. Gaara and I just sat in silence, while he drove, which allowed me to think. Which I find HIGHLY DANGEROUS. I like to think, I find it cool that no one else knows what you're thinking. I can either think innocent thoughts like how fit everyone is, or I can worry about shit. Thank God Gaara stoped the motorcycle. We made it to the ice skating rink and I didn't let my thoughts run wild. Gaara hopped off the motorcycle and took off his helmet. He slowly took off my helmet for me, and I got off the motorcycle as well. He parked in some abandoned parking lot right next to the skating rink. **

**"You know how ice skate?", Gaara asked, as we began walking to the building. I nodded.**

**"Yeah, I know the basics.", I answered. We made our way into the building and I paid for the both of us. It was only $35. So that's like 3,500 yen? I'm not sure. We went out to the rink and it was extremely cold. Gaara and I sat on the benches and laced up our skates while we watched other people skate around. Some of them were beginners and some seemed like experts. Once we were done lacing up, we sorta...waddled to the ice rink. Gaara stepped on first and he held my hand as I stepped on the ice. It's been a long time since I ice skated. My parents never believed in fun. But I had a couple of school trips to go and I did. In a matter of seconds Gaara and I were skating all around. I was enjoying myself until Gaara skated towards me at full speed then stopped all at once, causing ice to fly off the rink and shower me. I've ALWAYS wanted to know how to do that.**

**"How did you do that?", I asked him. I must learn how to do it.**

**"It's easy.", he said, spinning around and doing it again. **

**"First get some speed then quickly stop.", he said as if it were the easiest thing in the world.**

**"Okay...", I trailed off as I spun around and stopped. I tripped over my own foot in the process and began to fall. **

**"Hey!", Gaara said as he caught me. "Be careful...", he warned me, letting me go when I regained balance. I nodded and began to try again. I thought I was gonna fall again, but I didn't. In fact, I heard a satisfying tear go through a layer of ice. Did I do it. I stopped spinning and saw that the bottom of Gaara's jeans were wet. I looked up and saw a smirk stretched across his face. "You did it.", he told me. **

**"Really?", I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips. He nodded. "Yaaaay!", I jumped on the ice. We skated around for a couple more hours, then we left. **

**"You like steak?", Gaara asked me as we walked out the building. **

**"Yeah why?", I asked confused.**

**"Cause I know this place...", he began.**

**"Wait, Gaara. Are you serious?! By dinner I thought McDonald's or something! I can't let you pay for steak, do you know how expensive that is?!", I started freaking out.**

**"Calm down, Temari gave me $100, I've got it covered.", he said, playing with his wallet.**

**"Huh...why?", I asked. That doesn't seem like something Temari would do.**

**"I dunno. She said something about young love and salads.", he told me.**

**"That girl...", I began, shaking my head. Gaara took me to this place that had really nice fireplace, though it was really dark. So we ate, and talked about school, friends, love, the Christmas party, and kittens. Yes I got Gaara Sabaku to talk about kittens.**

**First Date: Successful.**

A/N: Holy shit! I'm sorry this took soooooooo freaking long. I had school work to do, then some family thing came up, then a school trip, then today is Thanksgiving. Um...sorry. But thank you for waiting. This is the longest chapter out at the moment! :) Other than that, next chapter shall be up soon, reviews are really appreciated! Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans. See you next time, bye, love you. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**He said YES. He said FUCKING YES. Why am I so hurt? I should be happy. I hate this. Why on Christmas Eve too? I picked up my phone and re-read the horrible text message again.**

_**It's official. Hinata is now my girlfriend.**_

**Sasuke, why? Why ruin my day? It's sad how you can either make my life heaven or hell in a matter of seconds. Naruto randomly barged into my room. I just slowly turned my head on my pillow to look at him. I wasn't exactly done with my sulking. When I looked at him, Naruto looked as miserable as me.**

**"What's got you down?", I asked, closing my eyes.**

**"He said yes.", was what he gave as an explanation.**

**"I know.."**

**"What if he replaces me? I can't handle that! I don't wanna lose my best friend! I mean I have you and Sakura, but Sasuke's a guy, and I need a guy best friend! Sure the others are great, but they're not the best I me-"**

**"Naruto."**

**"Yes?"**

**"He's not replacing anybody. So calm down."**

**Naruto sat down on his usual beanbag. "You're taking this surprisingly well."**

**"What do you mean?", I opened my eyes to look at him.**

**"I thought you would've screamed, go find him, declare your undying love for him, kiss him, and then demand him to rethink his decision."**

**"What the fuck makes you think that?", I asked, eyes wide.**

**"Cause you're crushing on him. Why else would you be sulking?", Naruto stated, standing up and heading for the exit.**

**"Point taken.", I huffed. The second Naruto left, I rolled down the sleeve of my shirt. I may have cut a bit. It was only five cuts, and they weren't that deep. I rolled my sleeve back up and sat up. No point in sulking. I should go to Temari's and make her see Shikamaru in a different light. I was already dressed because I went to store earlier, so I should just put on my coat. I opened up my bedroom door, and jogged down the stairs. I walked into the living room and saw my family. Naruto was on his laptop and my mom was watching T.V.**

**"Can I go to Temari's, mom?", I asked her.**

**"Yeah, sure, whatever.", she replied. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto.**

**"She's been like this since morning.", he told me. I nodded and left to put on my jacket. Once I slipped on my jacket and my shoes, I left. It was about 1:00, so Temari and Gaara should be up. Kankuro doesn't wake up until the sun sets, that boy. I hopped up the steps of their house and slowly opened the door. They always leave it unlocked. I walked inside and slowly closed the door. There was no one on the first floor. Maybe they all are still sleeping. I quietly crept up the stairs and stopped. No sound.**

**"Fuck!"**

**I turned to my left. That sounded like it was coming from the bathroom. Without thinking, I opened the door, and wow. I totally wasn't expecting what I saw.**

**"Oh..um...", was what came off of Gaara's lips. Gaara was standing over the sink, a blade in his hand, and another one between his lips. Blood dripping from his wrist into the sink explained what was happening. "Juliet, it's no-"**

**"Gaara, don't talk with that blade in your mouth!", I quickly walked up to him, and slowly took the blade out between his lips. He had a couple of tiny cuts on his lips. I looked down at his wrist and saw about six cuts. They were all somewhat okay, but the last one was deep. I guess that's why he shouted. I reached for their medicine cabinet and took out the first aid kit. I took some water and a pad and began cleaning off the blood off his wrist.**

**"Juliet...", Gaara began.**

**"Shut up for a bit, umkay?", I told him. Once I cleaned off the blood, I took some rubbing alcohol and began cleaning the deep wound. Wouldn't want that to get infected, oh no, no. Gaara sharply inhaled from the sting. Once I finished cleaning, I took out some bandages and covered each cut with one. I then pulled down the sleeve of his black shirt. I looked at him, and he had guilt all over his face. I wasn't really focusing on that though, I was looking at the slight cuts on his lips. I took a tube of lip balm from my pocket. Gaara furrowed his make-believe eyebrows.**

**"It's medicated lip balm, calm down.", I explained. Gaara slightly opened his mouth to let me put some on him. I glided the lip product over his lips, paying close attention to the cuts. I closed it and put it back into my pocket when I was done. "I know what you're going through.", I told Gaara, as I began to take off my jacket. Gaara stayed quiet. I rolled up my left sleeve to show Gaara my cuts. Gaara's eyes went wide when he saw them.**

**"Juliet...", he began inching closer. He took hold of my arms. "You're beautiful. You shouldn't be cutting..."**

**"Mmm.", I hummed as a response, and fell into his arms. "You out of all people should've guessed. You know I fake my smiles."**

**"Yeah...I can be really stupid at times.", he said, resting his head in between my neck and shoulder.**

**"Mmm.", I hummed again. My head was resting on his shoulder. We stood like that for a bit, then I felt a pair of lips kiss my neck gently. They continued to do so, and I'm not gonna lie, I was sorta enjoying it. Those soft lips made their way up to my ear, and they slightly bit down on my earlobe. **

**"Okay, how about we both stop cutting for as long as we can, and when we need to, we just tell each other why we need to and we find a better way to handle, hm?", Gaara whispered into my ear.**

**"Deal, and I don't know how you've never kissed a girl, yet you're making me really want you right now.", I whispered back.**

**"Haha, guess I'm a natural.", Gaara laughed and kissed my cheek. He then reached for my jacket off the floor and led my into his room. "So what were you doing here anyways?", he asked me, closing his door and hanging my jacket on the back of it.**

**"I came here to talk to Temari.", I told him, sitting on his bed.**

**"Oh, okay. Her and Kankuro went to do some last minute Christmas shopping.", he explained, sitting next to me.**

**"Wow. Do you know how long it took me find 17 gifts for each of us?", I laughed.**

**"Took me hours.", Gaara said, laying down on his bed, closing his eyes. "I had to find something girly for Sakura and Ino, something dangerous for TenTen and Lee, something emo for Shino and Sasuke."**

**"Haha.", I laughed and laid down next to him. "Something gothic for you.", I teased.**

**"Heeeeyyy.", he whined and turned over to face me.**

**"Kidding.", I stuck my tongue out a bit. "I can't wait for the party tomorrow.", I smiled.**

**"I can wait. Being here with you is better."**

**"WE'RE HOME!", I heard Temari scream from downstairs. Well she ruined the moment. Gaara groaned, and got up.**

**"Let's go see them before they think we were doing..._things _up here.", he said, opening the door. I sat up, and sighed. I hopped off his bed and walked out the door, he followed behind me. We jogged down the stairs and saw Temari and Kankuro, each holding gigantic bags.**

**"Oh, Juliet you're here...", Kankuro said to me.**

**"Yeah, I wanted to visit you guys, but only Gaara was home.", I explained.**

**"So? You guys could've used that time to..._you know_."**

**"Kankuro, I swear to God, if you don't shut up I will rip your dick off and feed it to you.", Gaara gave his brother a death stare. I personally believe only Gaara, Neji, Sasuke and I are the only people that could pull of a death stare.**

**"Sorry...", Kankuro apologized. Temari just laughed and looked at me.**

**"Oh, have you heard about Sasuke and Hinata?", she asked me. I quickly put a smile on my face to hide my hurt.**

**"Yeah! I'm happy for them.", I told her. Gaara just looked at me, giving me a sympathetic half smile. He knew I was bullshitting.**

**"I thought you would've been more...broken.", Temari told me. **

**"Now why would that be?", I faked a giggle.**

********************Christmas Day********************

**"Naruto, are you done yet?!", I screamed up the stairs.**

**"One second!", he hollered back.**

**"We're gonna be late for the party! Carrying 17 presents isn't fun ya know!"**

**"I'm almost done!"**

**"Jesus Christ...", I muttered. This boy was doing God knows what upstairs in the bathroom. The party was about to start in five minutes and it's at Ino's house. I know I said we all lived by close to each other, but it just so happens that Ino's house is the farthest one from us. Of course, Naruto knows this, but he still decides to take FOREVER. **

**"I'm done!", Naruto screamed and came charging down the stairs. He came up to me and smiled. "How's my hair?"**

**"As blonde and spiky as ever...?", I answered.**

**"Hehe, thank you.", Naruto giggled.**

**"Can we go now?", I asked. Naruto nodded, slipped on his jacket and grabbed his bag of presents.**

**We finally got there, and we were twenty minutes late. I rang the door bell and Ino answered it. We walked in and everyone was there...or so I thought.**

**"Why are you guys so late? Oh, I get it. You were trying to be fashionably late?", Ino giggled.**

**"No we were not trying to be 'fashionably late'", I began to mock Ino. I had a lot of pent up anger.**

**"Oh now you set her off.", Naruto began.**

**"We are late because this fucktard over here, decided it would be perfect to play fucking hairdresser with himself. Then when we finally left, we looked like fucking Santa's little helpers with all these damn presents. And no I'm not on Shark Week! Yes, Naruto, I know what you and Sasuke call my period when I'm not around. Speaking of Sasuke where is he and his new girlfriend?! It's the second day of their relationship and they're already acting shadey?!", I lectured everyone. Temari slowly started clapping. Then Kankuro. Then Gaara. Then TenTen. Then everyone started clapping.**

**"Haha, I knew she would explode someday!", Kiba laughed.**

**"Ditto.", TenTen giggled. **

**"And we don't know where Sasuke and Hinata are.", Ino told us.**

**"Think they blew off the party?", Haku offered.**

**"I don't think they would do that.", I sighed, taking off my coat and sitting next to Gaara on the couch.**

**"Neither do I.", Naruto agreed, taking off his coat and sitting next to Sai and Shino. The doorbell suddenly rang and Sakura was about to answer it.**

**"Wait, Sakura!"**

**She turned around to face me. "Yeah?"**

**"Let me answer it.", I said, standing up. She nodded and sat back down next to Ino. I walked over to the door, opened it and saw the couple we were waiting for.**

**"H-hi Juliet.", Hinata stuttered. I looked at her then back at Sasuke who looked like he didn't give a shit about anything.**

**"Why you guys late?", I asked them.**

**"Well, I couldn't find my phone, and she was also running late, so we decided to walk together.", Sasuke explained. I walked away from them, and they closed the door behind them. I walked back and fell into place next to Gaara and waited for everyone to stop greeting the other two who just walked in.**

**"Okay, guys...I kinda got some of our teacher's phone numbers. So how about we prank call some of them?", Sakura suggested. Everyone cheered.**

**"Haha, Sakura, I don't even know how you managed to that. But I'm proud of you.", I beamed. She smiled at me, and took out an array of phone numbers. Shikamaru stood up and looked at me.**

**"Juliet, a word?", he asked. **

**"Yeah, sure.", I said, standing up and walking over to him. He led me to the kitchen and sighed.**

**"Okay, so I'm suppose to start phase one tonight, right?", he asked me.**

**"Mhmm.", I nodded. "Get get her to notice you. This might take a couple of hangout sessions, but if you do very well tonight, it could just be the party!", I smiled.**

**"Okay, and...thanks for helping me.", Shikamaru smiled at me.**

**"No problem ShikaBitch.", I patted his back.**

**"Way to ruin the moment.", he laughed. I laughed as well and we joined the others. They were prank calling Anko at the moment. After a while of prank calling, people decided that we should play 7 Minutes in Heaven. Basically you're suppose be locked in a closet with somebody for 7 minutes and make out. Kiba and Ino went in first, and we didn't hear anything. Though, when they came out, they were both hot, and their cheeks were red. After sometime is was my turn.**

**"Juliet, what number do you have?", Sakura asked me.**

**"4", I said. Sasuke showed me his number. It was a 4 as well. Just great. Sasuke and I stood up and walked over to the closet. Sakura shut the door and started the timer. Sasuke and I sat in the large closet in silence for a few seconds, then I sighed.**

**"Do you hate me?"**

**"Wha-what?", I looked at Sasuke in the dark. "Of course not."**

**"Well...we haven't hung out in like, forever. And in Art you're always with Deidara so I kinda-"**

**"Sasuke, I don't hate you. You're my friend, and I love you.", I smiled at him, even if he couldn't see it. Sasuke leaned into me and before I knew it his lips were on mine. I placed my arms around his neck and kissed back. I could feel him smile underneath my lips. He then lowered me down and got on top of me. He began to strip his shirt and work on kissing my neck. "Sasu..ke!", I choked out when he bit down on my collarbone. I felt at absolute bliss when he slipped his hands underneath my shirt. His cold finertips, exploring my body. He stopped kissing my neck and looked at me lustfully. He leaned into me once more and brushed his lips against mine. His fingertips made their way out of underneath my shirt and starting dragging their way across my inner thigh. I frowned. "Stop teasing.", I ordered.**

**"This is payback for making me worry about our friendship.", he smirked. I huffed and turned away from him. He grabbed my chin, and forced me to look at him. "Now don't be like that.", he smirked again. He leaned in and grazed his tongue along my bottom lip. I was not just gonna sit here and let him tease me. I flicked my tongue out and it touched his. He raised an eyebrow at my move and I smiled. I took his hands and lead them underneath my shirt, and over my bra. Sasuke eyes went wide. He looked at me as if he wanted permission. I bit my lip and nodded. Sasuke slipped his hands underneath my bra and his cold fingers were now being warmed up my chest. I bit my lip and fought of a moan. I didn't wanna be too loud. Sasuke's lips met mine, yet again. He nibbled on my lower lip, wanting permission in. I slightly parted my lips and Sasuke quickly dipped his tongue into my mouth. I was too busy running my hands across his well built figure. These people must really work out, I swear. Sasuke's lips left mine and a string of saliva was hanging from in between us. Sasuke took his hands from underneath my shirt and got off of me. I handed him his shirt and he quickly slipped it on. Sakura and Ino opened the closet door all of a sudden.**

**"Time's up!", they hollered.**

**"So what did you two do?", Ino asked, winking. Sasuke and I looked at each other.**

**"Uh...", we both started in unison.**

**"What could they have done? He's in a relationship!", Sakura reminded her. Oh yeah. He is. Sasuke smacked his head. We both stood up and walked out of the closet.**

**"I'm gonna go get a drink.", I announced and walked to the kitchen.**

**"Me too.", Sasuke added and followed me in.**

**"Juliet, I'm sorry. I kinda forgot about Hinata for a second.", Sasuke apologized.**

**"To be honest, I did too.", I sorta laughed, while pouring myself some punch. "But before I forgive you...", I continued, setting my glass down. I turned to Sasuke and kissed him. "There. You're forgiven.", I smiled once I broke the kiss. I grabbed my glass and left the kitchen before he said anything. When I walked out, another couple were already in the closet.**

**"Shika and Temari are in there.", Gaara came up behind me and whispered. **

**"Looks like phase one will be complete tonight.", I smiled to myself.**

**"Phase what?", Gaara looked at me. I shook my head.**

**"Nothing, nothing.", I dismissed it.**

**Tonight was...fun. **

A/N: Boom! This chapter was out so quick! And a lot has happened with my little Juli-chan! :) I'm kinda worried though. Should I change the rating to M because of this chapter? I think it should be kept to T. Anyways, I'm gonna go watch Naruto Shippuden now, because I'm kinda behind on it. Reviews are appreciated, next chapter shall be up soon, and the school play is almost here! Haha, bye, I love you. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**"Alright guys! That was a great final rehearsal!", Iruka complimented us. "I think you all should get into costumes now. Play starts in about an hour.", he reminded us. Gaara and I got off the floor. It was hard pretending to die! Though, I would never kill myself over a guy, Juliet did. I stood up and dusted off my jeans. I coughed and flipped my bangs so it didn't get in my way of vision. I looked at Gaara and he looked a little worried.**

**"Are you okay?", he asked me. I gave him a confused look. **

**"Yeah, why?", I answered him with another question.**

**"Cause you just coughed, and I don't wanna have to do the play with Ino."**

**Ino was my understudy. You know, the person who takes over if the first choice person is sick, hurt, or unavailable.**

**"I'm fine...", I answered. I did feel a bit sick though.**

**"JULIET!", Ino and Sakura squealed with all their might. I cringed at their voices and looked at them.**

**"Yes?", I asked them. Instead of getting a flat out answer, I got giggles, sequels, and them dragging me away to wardrobe. **

**About twenty minutes later, I had my dress on, and my makeup done too. I stepped out of the room and into the backstage where everyone was. Most of us were in ridiculous getup. Things were really weird back in the day. TenTen and Hinata saw me and said I looked beautiful. Temari just had a "proud mother" kind of look. Naruto just smiled at me. Kiba, Lee, and Neji sorta just stared at me, wide eyed. And as soon as Gaara and Sasuke looked at me though, both of their jaws dropped. Sasuke looked at a loss of words, yet I knew he was complimenting me through his eyes. Gaara though, forced his usual carefree look on his face and walked up to me.**

**"You look lovely.", he smiled. "I however, look really stupid."**

**"You look fine.", I pushed him playfully. He just smiled and went off to his siblings. I made my way to Naruto and Sasuke, and sat right in between them.**

**"You look great Julie!", Naruto praised me. I wrapped my left arm around his shoulders. **

**"You look...", I looked over his outfit. "Fine, considering the fact your playing my father."**

**Naruto just rolled his eyes and smiled. I then looked over to Sasuke, who was on my right, and wrapped my right arm around him. "How are you, my little introverted brunette?"**

**Sasuke gave me a weird look. "Introverted Brunette?" I bit my lip.**

**"Well, you know how Gaara is my little psychotic clumsy redhead?"**

**Sasuke nodded.**

**"I wanted to give you a similar name...I'm still working on it.", I sighed. Sasuke just shook his head with a smile in place. He had on regular clothes, since he didn't have a part. He was Gaara's understudy. So if anything happened to Gaara, I'd have to do the play with him. I don't mind really, either way I'm kissing a guy I like. I have to make my mind up though. Gaara is sweet and really understands me, on the other hand, we have Sasuke who's a great friend and it's fun learning things about each other. And from what I can tell, he's a crazy good kisser. Why should I choose anyways? It's not like they like me. I mean, they both act the same around me, and Sasuke has a girlfriend, which means Gaara can get one anytime he likes. Boys are confusing.**

**"Juliet!", Lee said, motioning me to come over. I sighed and stood up, ruffling Sasuke and Naruto's hair before walking over to Lee. **

**"Yes?", I smiled. Lee grabbed me and dragged me to corner, so no one else could here. "Yes?", I repeated.**

**"I have a problem.", he started. I honestly don't know why everyone likes to drop their problems on me. Do I look like Dr. Phil? I cannot help all of you!**

**"What is it?", I asked. It may be annoying, but I like challenges, so lay it on me baby!**

**"I am gay."**

**...I certainly wasn't expecting that at all.**

**"I don't see a problem here, Lee."**

**"How do you not the see the problem? How am I suppose to tell everyone?", Lee began to panic.**

**"Lee, chill. I'll find a way to help you. Though, now isn't exactly the best time to be talking about this.", I told him. He sighed and nodded.**

**Soon enough, the play started. As Gaara began the play, I was still backstage and I was peering through the audience. I saw my mom, Kakashi, Jiraya, and even Anko. As I looked through some more, I saw Deidara and...Itachi? What the hell? I snapped out of my thought process as I realized it was my cue to go on stage. I began reciting my lines, and kept myself focused on Gaara. This was suppose to be where Romeo and Juliet first meet. Gaara was really getting into character, however I wasn't doing my best. My mind kept wandering back to as to why Itachi would be here. Even if he grew a new found liking towards his brother, Sasuke isn't even in the play. I knew my acting was getting a little worse because I kept delivering my lines a second too late. Gaara noticed something was off too, and for my sake, he began fucking up with his lines too, trying to match my mediocre acting, trying to make it even and seem natural. Did I mention he's the sweetest thing on the face of the Earth? Before I knew it ACT one was over, and the curtains pulled down for a brief break. **

**"Are you alright?", Gaara asked. I nodded.**

**"Yeah, I just got some stuff on my mind and I feel a bit lightheaded.", I admitted. **

**"If you don't feel well, we could always get Ino to play the part."**

**"No, No. I could stick it out for the next two ACTs. Besides, I'm not gonna miss my chance to kiss you.", I shooed away the thought of Ino kissing him. During rehearsals we didn't actually kiss because Iruka said if we saved it for the actual play, it would seem more real. Gaara gave me an unsure look. "I'm fine.", I assured him.**

**"Alright then. I'm gonna go get you a glass of water though.", Gaara told me and ran off. He came back a bit later and made me drink as much as I can until I couldn't handle anymore. He finished it off and threw out the plastic cup. About a minute later, everyone got back into positions. Naruto and I were the only ones on stage for now. Once the curtains revealed the audience, it was go time. My acting went from average to excellent. I delivered every line on time, and delivered them with emotion. When we started arguing about Romeo, I did such a great job of acting, I almost felt like I was actually angry.**

**"Father, I love him!", I screamed at Naruto.**

**"Juliet, I won't have you running off with a peasant such as him!", Naruto argued right back. I huffed. The play went along quite smoothly. At the end ACT two, Gaara and I had to kiss. It felt like everything went in slow motion. He cupped my face, stroked my cheek with his thumb, leaned in and all of a sudden, we were kissing. His tongue and mine, playing with each other. Our lips falling into perfect sync. People must've thought we were doing such a good job at acting, because everyone applauded. But we weren't really acting, we were just two hormonal teenagers that were making out. But that's what Romeo and Juliet were, right? We were suppose to break our kiss before the curtains closed, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Iruka silently telling me to keep going. So when Gaara tried to back away, I pulled him in and even deepened the kiss, making him melt onto my lips once again. Once the curtains closed, Sasuke practically ripped me out of Gaara's arms.**

**"Well, that's enough of that.", he muttered. I almost punched him in the face for ruining the mood, but Hinata was right by his side in a matter of seconds.**

**"Great acting.", she complimented us, playing around with her microphone. She was the narrator after all.**

**"Yeah..._acting..._", Gaara gave me a look to tell me it wasn't just "acting". I rolled my eyes and gave him a look that told him I already knew that. I turned back to Sasuke and Hinata, and gave them a smile. Hinata smiled back, but her boyfriend just looked at me with a blank expression. Oh Sasuke, why must you confuse me so?**

**In a few minutes, everyone prepared for the final ACT. TenTen, Gaara, and Kiba were on stage and the play began once more. I didn't really have much to do except find "Romeo" dead and then kill myself. I sat in a chair and sighed. Sakura and Ino were touching up my makeup and left me. But before Sakura walked away from me, she gave me a look of concern, then scurried off. I wonder what she was thinking about. About twenty minutes later, I had to go back on stage. I smoothed out my dress, and walked out. Gaara's head was facing opposite of the audience, meaning no one could see that stupid smirk placed across his face except me. I fought the urge to laugh, because I bet that Gaara would die with his classic smirk on his face. I continued to act sad and shit, I drank the "poison" and then I died. The curtains closed for good this time, and the first thing I did was bust out laughing.**

**"Something funny?", Gaara asked me, wrapping an arm around my body.**

**"You bastard! You were doing that on purpose!", I accused him.**

**"I have no idea what you're talking about."**

**"You were smirking!"**

**"Why, I would never!"**

**"Shut up, bastard."**

**"Jerk."**

**"Ass wipe."**

**"Cutie. Oh wait..."**

**"Awwwww", I smiled and got off of him. He stood up, and helped me up. "Well thank God this stupid play is over."**

**"At least you got to kiss me."**

**"True.", I shrugged. Iruka walked up to all of us.**

**"YOU GUYS THAT WAS FANTASTIC!", he smiled so wide.**

**"Well, we tried our best.", TenTen said.**

**"Hinata, you did a great job as the narrator!", Iruka complimented her. She smiled and Sasuke wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in closer to him.**

**After all that was over, my mom drove Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and me all home. We dropped Sakura home first, then Sasuke, then we headed to our own home. Once we got home, I ran right into my room and flopped onto my bed. I had a lot to think about.**

**I have this whole Gaara and Sasuke thing going on. I don't even know why this is an issue. Sasuke has a girlfriend. Though, I still find the idea of him and Hinata a bit off putting. I also found out that Gaara self harms just like me. Then I have the Shikamaru and Temari problem. Then I recently have Lee come to me to help him out with his sexuality crisis. I'm also worrying about why the hell Itachi was at the play for no reason, and dealing with the fact that I'm the Akatsuki's next target. Not to mention, that look Sakura had on earlier. This is waaaaay too much for me to handle. I need a problem to be solved sooner or later, or I'm gonna go insane. Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate on my bed. I grabbed my phone and sat up on my bed. I took a look at the screen. A picture of Temari kissing Gaara on the cheek showed up. Temari looked happy, and Gaara looked annoyed, yet happy. I answered the call.**

**"Hi, Temari.", I greeted her.**

**"Hey, Juliet.", she greeted back.**

**"What's up?", I asked.**

**"Well, Shikamaru just asked me out on a date. I was wondering if I should say yes or not."**

**"Well you obviously like him. So say yes."**

**"How'd you know?!", she screeched on the other line.**

**"I didn't. I just guessed but now I know!"**

**"Juliet!"**

**"Temari, I didn't know you liked younger men! You cougar!"**

**"JULIET!"**

**"Haha, sorry. Seriously though, he likes you."**

**"He does? Really?", she sounded so hopeful.**

**"Duh, why else would he ask you out on a date?"**

**"I guess you're right."**

**"Haha, I _know _I'm right. Now go say yes."**

**"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow.", she said. I'm surprised she hasn't said anything about Gaara and me. "And make sure to say 'I do' when you and Gaara get married."**

**That bitch. "BYE TEMARI.", I hung up. Well now I don't have to worry about Temari and Shikamaru for a while.**

**The next day at school, we were all doing some worksheet in English class. I quickly went through the worksheet and placed my pencil down. This class was too easy. I took my time surveying everyone in the room and came to a conclusion. We were all a bunch of weird little shits. First off, at my table, Gaara couldn't keep his tongue in his mouth. It was just, _hanging _at the corner of his mouth. Naruto was wiggling his eyebrows for no reason, while Sakura was just shaking her legs like crazy. Sasuke wasn't doing his work at all, he just stared at the piece of paper like it just said something offensive to him. Hinata was in her usually state, meaning that if you looked somewhere even remotely in her direction, she would break down and cry. As for the others in the room, Shikamaru looked much happier than usual, Lee was trying his best not to look at Neji, Neji was just staring into space and Kiba was just chewing on his pencil. **

**"Hinata, Juliet."**

**Hinata and I looked up to Kakashi.**

**"Would you guys like to do me a favor?"**

**We looked at each other and then back at him.**

**"...Sure?", I answered. He nodded and motioned us to come over to him. Hinata and I stood up and walked over to his desk.**

**"I need you guys to go get some books from Shizune at the main office.", he stated. We nodded, took a hall pass and walked out. **

**"Wonder what book he's gonna have us read next.", I started, trying to make small talk. **

**"Yeah me too.", Hinata nervously chuckled in response. We walked down the stairs and made it to the first floor. We were almost at the office, but we ran into two certain people.**

**"Well hello, ladies."**

**Hinata and I both stopped cold. Hinata looked so frightened, I thought she would've died from a heart attack right then and there.**

**"Hi Sasori, Hi Kisame.", I managed to respond. **

**"Where you heading off too?", Sasori continued talking, inching closer.**

**"No where important, just the main office.", I answered, me and Hinata stepping backward each time they stepped forward.**

**"Well, they're just gonna have to wait...", Kisame chimed in.**

**"Oh, why's that?", I nervously chocked out.**

**"Cause we want to have a little fun first.", he answered. Sasori grabbed me and Kisame grabbed Hinata. We both knew better than to resist, I wasn't in the mood for getting a black eye and a busted lip, no thank you. They both led us to a part of the hallway where the security cameras had no view of. Smart kids. They both slammed us against some lockers and leaned in. Sasori kissed me and smiled.**

**"Oh, you taste sweet.", Sasori said with a sick smirk placed on his face. He then turned to his partner in crime. "How about her?"**

**Just then, Kisame kissed Hinata. He pulled back and seemed quite pleased. "Not bad.", he judged. Sasori slipped his hands down my pants and began kissing my neck. He bit down so hard, I'm sure I'm bleeding. Sasori almost slipped his hands into my panties but all of a sudden, his hands were out my pants, his lips were off my neck, he wasn't even near me. What happened? It took me a second to realize the Sasuke had just thrown Sasori off of me, and across the hall. Well goddamn, Sasuke's pretty strong. Kisame didn't seem to have a care in the world, he just kept going at it with Hinata. Sasuke didn't even bother to save his girlfriend though, he just started to throw punches at Sasori. I wanted to help Hinata, but I was so frozen from fear that I just slid to the floor. All of a sudden, Itachi and Deidara showed up. They both ran up to Kisame and pulled him off of my friend. Hinata slid to the floor next to me and looked much more frightened than me. Deidara and Itachi started to yell at Kisame. Sasuke stopped punching Sasori for a moment and got a bit confused as to why Deidara and his brother were angry with Kisame. He then looked back at Sasori and continued assaulting the boy. I managed to stand up, and I helped Hinata up as well. I dusted off my pants and then I heard a pair of footsteps making it's way over to us. The footsteps stopped and the person's jaw dropped at the scene. Deidara and Itachi yelling at Kisame, Sasuke's fist in the air hovering over Sasori, Hinata and I standing there looking ruffed up and scared. The hallway went dead silent.**

**"Oh, uh...hi mother.", I nervously smiled.**

A/N: Wow, so much drama, huh? Haha, how do you think they're gonna get outta this one? Don't worry, Juli-chan is smart, she'll figure something out. ^_^ So did you guys like this chapter? I would love to know, so leave a review. Other than that, next chapter shall be up soon and bye, I love you. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**"Anyone care to explain?"**

**I sighed. Why do I always get myself into situations like this? All 7 of us were in my mother's office. The four Akatsuki members sat in silence, Deidara and Itachi eyeing down Sasori and Kisame. Sasuke never looked so confused in his life. Honestly, I was confused too. Why would Itachi and Deidara stop Kisame and Sasori? I mean, isn't that what the whole point of the Akatsuki was? Hinata didn't look as frightened anymore.**

**"Well...", I began. Everyone in the room turned to me. All the Akatsuki members gave me a look. Deidara looked worried, Itachi just had a blank face (Guess that's where Sasuke gets it from), Kisame gave me a look that told me if I said the truth he would kill me, and Sasori looked like he was just gonna straight up puke. I then turned to see Hinata and Sasuke wide eyed. I guess lying is the only way to stay out of trouble**

**"Juliet, were you gonna say something?", my mother looked at me and then to Shizune, who was peeping from the door. I folded my legs on the chair I was sitting in and sighed again.**

**"Alright, so Kakashi sent Hinata and me downstairs to get some books from Shizune or something. Then these four-", I pointed to the Akatsuki, "were arguing about something. Out of my own sick enjoyment, I decided to hang around and watch. Hinata stayed with me, not wanting to separate I'm guessing. Sasuke came down a few minutes later, obviously to help me and Hinata with the books. Sasori decided to start shit wi-"**

**"Language.", my mom firmly said. I rolled my eyes.**

**"Sasori decided to _irritate_ Sasuke and that resulted in them getting physical and that's when you showed up.", I explained as if it weren't a big deal. Everyone in the room had a silent breath of relief that I hadn't said the truth. My mom tapped a pen on her chin.**

**"I see.", she nodded and leaned back in her chair. She then leaned forward and rubbed her temples.**

**"Please don't make any severe punishments.", I gave her a sad look and looked at all the boys in the room.**

**"You're too nice...", Sasuke playfully pushed me and smirked. My mom looked at Sasuke and me and smiled. But then she looked closely at me and her smile dropped.**

**"What's that mark on your neck?", she asked me. What mark...? Oh, Sasori bit me way to harsh back there. Everyone glared at him and he shrunk into his seat. I self-consciously covered it with my hand.**

**"I don't know, a bug bite, rash, nothing important though. I woke up with it.", I shrugged off the topic. I felt everyone breathe another sense of relief. My mom nodded.**

**"Okay. As for punishments though, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, you three have a lunch detention tomorrow for disrupting classes with all of your noise. Sasuke, Sasori, you have a lunch detention, an after school detention as well, and a phone call home. Well, not you Sasuke, your brother is already aware of what happened. You two girls have no punishment.", my mother decided.**

**"Mom, wait...", I bit my lip.**

**"Give me an after school detention too?"**

**"Why would you want one?", my mother raised an eyebrow.**

**"I dunno."**

**"Juliet, I can't give you one for no reason."**

**"So I have to have a reason?"**

**"Well, yes.."**

**I picked up a pen off her desk.**

**"If you throw that at someone, I'm not gonna give you a detention, I'm just gonna ground you for a few weeks."**

**I put the pen down.**

**"You can assist Sasuke and Sasori to the nurse if you would like.", she offered.**

**"Fine.", I mumbled.**

**"You all can get out now. Hinata, Shizune will help you with the books.", my mother said. We all stood up and got out of her office.**

**"I fucking hate all of this, can't I just got back to New York or something. I didn't ask for her to fucking adopt me.", I cursed under my breath. Sasuke seemed to be the only one to understand what I was saying because he gave me a sympathetic look and patted my back. I walked down to the nurses office with Sasuke and Sasori. I looked at both of them, and for the first time, I actually realized their injuries. Sasuke's lip was bleeding, and it looked like some bruises would be appearing on his very soon. Sasori, on the other hand, looked much worse. He was developing a black eye, had a bleeding lip as well, along with a red and swelled up nose.**

**"What happened?!", the school nurse asked as soon as she saw the two boys.**

**"They got into a fight.", I simply answered. "Punishments have already been given, so just fix them up."**

**"Okay, Sasori, I'm going to need some special tools to use on you, so you're gonna have to come with me. Sasuke you're gonna stay here, you're not that bad. Juliet, there is a first aid kit right there, so I'm trusting you to take care of Sasuke. Okay, Sasori, let's go.", she grabbed Sasori and left the room. I sighed and shut the door. Sasuke sat on the doctor's bed and sighed as well.**

**"Okay, Doctor, I'm in your hands.", Sasuke laughed. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I grabbed the first aid kit and walked up to him. I set the kit up next to him, and began working on his bleeding lip.**

**"Ow.", he whimpered. **

**"You brought this upon yourself. No one told you to start a fight with him."**

**"He was molesting you! I had to do something!"**

**"So you just left your girlfriend in the hands of some other guy!"**

**"YOU'RE MORE IMPORTANT!"**

**I shot up an eyebrow.**

**"Huh?", I blinked.**

**"Nothing...", Sasuke turned away from me.**

**"No, no, what did you say?", I asked.**

**"Nothing! Just hurry up so you can go run to Gaara!", Sasuke pushed my arms away from him.**

**"What does this have to do with Gaara?", I asked, completely dumbfounded.**

**"I don't know!"**

**"Have you been drugged, Sasuke?", I started laughing. Sasuke just looked at me, looking kinda hopeful.**

**"So you don't like him?"**

**"Who? Gaara?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Hell yeah, I like him. He's one hell of a guy, but I don't know..."**

**"You don't know what?"**

**"He's not exactly my type..."**

**"So what's your type?", Sasuke raised an eyebrow. I just bit my lip.**

**"Oh, it's not important."**

**"Tell me!"**

**"Oh, look, I'm all done! Let's get to class!"**

**"Juliet!"**

**"Sasuke, why would you even care?", I threw my hands on my hips after putting the first aid kit away.**

**"I don't know..."**

**"That seems to be the phrase of the day.", I rolled my eyes. Sasuke made an unsure face.**

**"You mad at me?", he asked.**

**"To be honest, I don't even know what we're arguing about right now.", I admitted, walking up to him.**

**"Neither do I, but I don't like it when your angry!", Sasuke worried.**

**"Sasuke, chill. I'm not angry with you, or anyone.", I laughed. "Though, I have a favor to ask...or maybe a lot of favors."**

**"What is it?", he asked, confused.**

**"Well, I've been to everybody's houses so far, except yours. So can I come over today?", I asked, hoping he would say yes. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. A few seconds later, he opened it again.**

**"Fine.", he caved in.**

**"Yaaaay!", I jumped and clapped like a five year old, then hugged him.**

**"So what are the other favors?", he then asked.**

**"I'll tell you when I'm over at your place."**

**"Alright, then."**

**After school, Sasuke and I walked alone. Everybody went to either do something with each other, or went home. It was absolutely freezing outside, so I looked pretty stupid trying to keep myself warm.**

**"Are you cold?"**

**No Sasuke. Not at all. I just find it fun to hug myself and shiver.**

**"A little bit.", I choked out.**

**"Well, we're almost there. You can wear my gloves in the meantime.", Sasuke stopped walking and pulled out a pair of black gloves from his backpack. My fingers were so cold, they were stiff. Sasuke probably guessed this because he slipped on the gloves for me.**

**"Thanks.", I smiled. Sasuke didn't answer instead, he smiled back. Like he actually smiled back. SASUKE UCHIHA JUST GAVE ME A GENUINE LEGIT SMILE. I was the cause of that smile too. I'm so happy. I can't believe I got him to smile. Though, of course the dumbass had to ruin the moment of my happiness by pushing me into some snow.**

**"Haha.", Sasuke mocked me. I gave him a shocked face. I didn't even bother to talk back. I just motioned him to come closer. He did. He took the bait. I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down next me. "HEY!", he cried out.**

**"Hahahaha.", I began to laugh. Sasuke just scowled at me and began attacking me with the snow. We were both laughing and I was fighting back, but someone kinda ruined it.**

**"Shouldn't you guys be doing things like this behind closed doors?"**

**Sasuke and I both turned to look at who was talking. It was Neji, and he had a very mischievous smirk on his face. Gaara and Kiba were behind him, looking at us as well. Kiba had a smirk on, it was just as sick and twisted as Neji's. Gaara just stood there with his usual look. Meaning it was more of a "Look at Me and You Die", kinda look. Looks like someone pissed him off. Sasuke looked at Neji.**

**"What the fuck are you talking about?", Sasuke asked. Neji just pointed at us.**

**"Look at your position.", was all he said. Sasuke looked back at me, and I looked up at him. Then it dawned on both of us. Sasuke was on top of me. I felt my cheeks getting hot and I just rolled my eyes.**

**"You're really dirty minded you know that.", I glared at Neji. He just shrugged. Sasuke got off of me and brushed snow off his jeans. I attempted to stand up, but I slipped backwards. "AH!", I shrieked, as I fell down backwards down a hill of snow. I eventually stopped rolling and looked back at the top of the hill, all four boys looked at me. "I'm fine!", I called to them. They all smiled in someway, and began talking to each other. I stood up and began climbing up the snow hill, trying to keep my balance. I eventually made it back to where the boys were. "Now I'm all wet.", I pouted. Neji cracked a smile.**

**"Neji, stop.", I desperately asked. **

**"I'm sorry.", he apologized.**

**"You have to admit though, you walked right into that one.", Kiba chimed in.**

**"Whatever.", I said, rolling my eyes, then smiling.**

**"Well Akamaru needs to be fed, so I'm gonna go.", Kiba said as a farewell, then ran across the street.**

**"Gaara, wanna come over?", Neji asked the redhead.**

**"Hn.", Gaara responded. Someone must've REALLY pissed him off.**

**"I'll take that as a yes.", Neji nodded. He then turned to Sasuke and me. "How about you two? Wanna join?"**

**"No thanks, we were actually gonna go to my place.", Sasuke explained. Neji winked. "Stop that.", Sasuke demanded. Neji just laughed.**

**"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow.", Neji said.**

**"Bye.", was all Gaara managed to say. They both crossed the street and walked towards Neji's house.**

**We eventually made it to Sasuke's house, and it was pretty decent. It didn't have to be too big because it's just him and Itachi anyways. Itachi wasn't home so Sasuke let us stay in the living room.**

**"Apple?", he offered me.**

**"Sure.", I took it from him and took a bite.**

**"Alright, so do wanna ask me for the favors now or later?", he asked sitting down next to me.**

**"Now, if you don't mind, and it's also gonna be a lot of ranting too.", I warned.**

**"Go ahead, you deal with my bullshit, so I'll deal with yours.", Sasuke smiled.**

**"Okay, so uh...well, I kinda like Gaara but I'm not sure, some people think I like you, but you're already with Hinata, and everyone keeps asking me to help them with their problems like recently, I have to get Temari and Shikamaru together, but they're still not together, but they will be soon enough. Also, Lee told me he's gay and he wants me to help him come out to everyone. Also this whole Akatsuki thing has got me stressed and after what happened today, I don't even know. I'm so tired of everything!", I let it all out. Sasuke's face went completely blank.**

**"Gaara and me...Shikamaru and Temari...Lee is gay?", was all he mumbled. I nodded and took another bite of the apple he gave me. Sasuke snapped out of whatever trance he was in. "So where do I come in during any part of this?", he asked me.**

**"Well, I kinda just needed someone to let it all out too. I know I could've Naruto, but he doesn't have as much involvement in this as you.", I explained. Sasuke just nodded.**

**"So how do you want me to help?", Sasuke asked another question. I sighed.**

**"For the most part, just make sure Kisame and Sasori stay away from me. After all, you promised you'd protect me from them since my first day of school.", I smiled at him. He looked at me with a half smile.**

**"Forever and always.", he nodded.**

**"Oh, and go buy Hinata a teddy bear or something.", I frowned at him. Guilt washed over his face.**

**"Yeah, I guess I kinda owe her an apology. I hope she understands."**

**"Understands what exactly?"**

**"Oh, uh nothing."**

**The front door opened. Sasuke and I both spun our heads around and faced the door. Itachi came in and shut the door behind him. Sasuke and I stayed quiet. Itachi kicked off his shoes and finally saw us. His face showed a little shock, but it stayed pretty much blank overall. Itachi sighed and slowly made his way up to us. Sasuke gripped my arm when Itachi stood right in front of where we sat.**

**"Juliet, Sasuke, I'm sorry."**

**...What? Sasuke let his mouth hang open a bit, from surprise I'm guessing. Itachi just lifted his index finger and middle finger then reached for Sasuke. I had no idea what he was doing, but then he poked Sasuke right in the center of his forehead. Sasuke let his mask drop completely and let his shock over take his face. Itachi just smiled and walked off into his room.**

**What just happened?**

A/N: Okay, this chapter is done. Did you guys th-

**Neji: Do you hear that?**

**Gaara: Hear what?**

What the fuck? :O

**Neji: Who the hell said that?**

Um, me...I'm the author...

**Gaara: Author of what?**

This story...

**Neji: This is a story?!**

**Gaara: The fuck?**

Yeah, it's a story.

**Neji: You mean our whole lives is just a plot of your goddamn story?!**

Not really, I mean, I only took control when Juliet came into the picture.

**Neji: Well...wow.**

**Gaara: Hn.**

Now if you don't mind, I have to talk to my readers.

**Neji: Wait! I have a question...**

Yes...?

**Neji: Do I get a love interest? Like I mean, Hinata has one, Gaara has one, Sasuke and Juliet both have _two_, so...**

I think so. You're gonna get one in the sequel.

**Neji: You gonna write a sequel?**

**Gaara: Great, your gonna fuck around with our lives some more now.**

Guys, I'm not even done with THIS story yet. Besides, the sequel is gonna focus more around the Akatsuki and the Uchiha brothers relationship. Though, you guys will have some teenage drama too. Now can I talk to my readers?

**Neji: Don't worry, we've got it covered. To all of you reading this, make sure you review, favorite, and follow! Keep updated with this story!**

**Gaara: What he said.**

If you don't mind, can you also thank **sammy356 **and **the ninja of anime3 **for leaving such nice reviews.

**Neji: Yeah, I love you guys. Gaara loves you too, right?**

**Gaara: Love is a very, _very,_ strong word. I _like _you guys, though.**

I think that's the most you guys are gonna get outta Gaara. I love all of you though! :) Ditto to what the boys said. Next chapter shall be up soon, and good night. Or morning. Or afternoon. Or evening. Bye, I love you! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Remember during the day of the play, I wasn't feeling the greatest? It kinda went away for a while, and I thought everything was just fine. When I woke up this morning though, I felt like absolute shit. My mom and Naruto told me I shouldn't go to school, but I really wanted to. They refused to listen to me though, and left without me. I sorta had a horrible flu, so I wasn't able to do much. I just slept, read books, surfed the internet, and thought about stuff.**

**During my thought process however, I came to realize something. I am a horrible person, who is extremely selfish.**

**I mean, I haven't really been helping my friends with any of their problems even though I promised them I would. I've been to busy thinking about Sasuke and Gaara for absolutely no reason. I mean, about Sasuke, I guess I kinda like him, but he has Hinata, so what am I thinking about him for? Thinking about Gaara makes more sense. Gaara and me are a lot alike, and we both have a lot in common, so him being constantly on my mind is natural. Though, there is this one thing about him that kinda makes me wanna stay friends with him.**

**As for the Akatsuki, I may be their latest target, but that doesn't mean the rest of my friends are not in danger. They _did _attack me yesterday, but they also got Hinata. WHICH MAKES MY MIND WANDER BACK TO SASUKE, UGH! I hate him for being so confusing. He still didn't give me or Hinata an answer about his actions that day. Anyways, moving on, I still have to find ways to protect my friends. Hearing about what they did to Temari and Ino before I came, I honestly don't want a repeat of that. And I don't wanna see Gaara go psycho, cause whenever someone brings that up, everyone gets a horrified look plastered onto their face.**

**That brings me to Itachi and Deidara. What's up with them? I mean, I don't know much about Itachi, but I thought he didn't like Sasuke. Deidara on the other hand, I knew he wasn't as horrible as the rest of them, but still, why would he interrupt Sasori and Kisame when they were doing what they were supposed to do? The Akatsuki is Itachi's organization too, and he stopped them as well. So what?**

**Now, about Shikamaru and Temari. I honestly have lost any and all clues about what their situation is. I mean, I know Shikamaru likes Temari, and Temari likes Shikamaru, but I never bothered telling Shika that Tem likes him. If I did, they could've been a couple by now! Ugh, but I got caught up in my own shit and I completely put them aside. God damnit!**

**Lastly, I have Lee to help out. He's apparently gay. Which explains a lot, because when all of us went out together, he never agreed with the girls that the guys found hot. Even Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Shino (the most mature ones out of all of us) would agree, and he still wouldn't. I promised him that I'd help him come out to everyone, yet I haven't done jack.**

**If I don't solve all of this sooner or later, I'm pretty much fucked.**

**I sat up in my bed and took a sip of my water. I glanced at the time and smiled. It was 3:30, so everyone should be out of school by now. My eyes widened and I practically attacked my nightstand, grabbing for my cell phone. I unlocked it and quickly flipped through my contacts. I went all the way down to the "S" section.**

**_Sakura._  
**

**No.**

**_Sasuke._  
**

**No.**

**_Shikamaru._  
**

**Bingo! I tapped the screen and put the device to my ear.**

**_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._  
**

**Come on, pick up. Pick up, Shika!**

**"Hello?"**

**My lips broke out into a smile.**

**"Shikamaru!"**

**"Hi Juliet, I heard you were sick, are you fee-"**

**"Shikamaru, listen, I've been such a horrible friend."**

**"Um...why, did you do something?"**

**"No, I've done the exact opposite. I've been barely helping you with Temari!"**

**"Haha, that's fine Julie, everything between us has been going good."**

**"That's not the point, Temari actually likes you."**

**"Well duh, aren't people suppose to like their friends?"**

**"Shika! I mean she wants to be more than friends!"**

**"Really?", I heard the shock in his voice.**

**"Yes! And I've been too busy being selfish that I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry!"**

**"It's fine really. At least I know now. And don't be too hard on yourself, you're a great person. Besides, dealing with a sad woman is too troublesome."**

**"Ah, I've been waiting to here that.", I giggled.**

**"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a girl to ask out. I hope you feel better soon."**

**"Thanks, Shika."**

**"No problem. Talk to you later, bye."**

**"Bye.", I smiled and hung up the phone. Well that's one problem down.**

**I flipped up my contacts and found Lee's phone number. I decided not to call him because I sounded like a dying goose because of my flu. I opened up my messages and began to send him a text.**

_**Hey Lee, do you think your ready to tell everybody about your sexuality? Because I know when's the right time to. :)**_

**I hit the send button and just dropped my phone somewhere in the sea of blankets and comforters. I sighed and got out of my bed, about to go downstairs and pour myself some more water. Just then, I heard the front door open.**

**"You're such a loser, Naruto."**

**"Shut up, Sasuke! I am not a loser you bastard!"**

**"Naruto, cut it out!"**

**"Sakura, why do you always blame it on me, huh? Sasuke's the one who started it!"**

**I walked down the staircase and saw all three of them, arguing about nothing.**

**"Jeez, guys, calm down.", I coughed and smiled at them. They all turned to me with confused looks on their faces. Then they all smiled when they saw it was me who was talking. Well, Sasuke just smirked, but still.**

**"Juliet!", Sakura squealed and jumped on me. "I missed you so much, I don't even know how I spent the day alone with these two, oh my God, how do you feel? Are you alright?", she bombarded me with a barrage of comments and questions. Naruto walked up to us and practically peeled Sakura off of me.**

**"Sakura, give her some space.", Naruto commanded her. Sakura took a deep breath and nodded.**

**"Haha, I'm fine Sakura. I actually feel a lot better.", I informed her.**

**"Yeah, but you still sound like a dying duck.", Naruto teased.**

**"I thought it was more of a goose, but pretty much, yeah.", I laughed.**

**"You gonna be able to go to school tomorrow?", Sasuke asked me. I looked at him.**

**"I think so. Even if I'm not feeling the best, it's _someone's _birthday and I have something to give him so..."**

**"Oh yeah! It's Gaara's birthday tomorrow, isn't it?!", Sakura exclaimed.**

**"Precisely." I smiled and nodded.**

**"Of course.", Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto glared at Sasuke, which really wasn't that effective on Sasuke. Though, he still got the message and loosened up a bit. **

**"Did I miss much at school?", I asked them, walking over to Sasuke with my arms open, obviously indicating I wanted a hug.**

**"No, not really.", Naruto said.**

**"You just missed Kakashi choke on a mint.", Sakura giggled.**

**"Seriously?", I began to laugh as I fell into Sasuke's arms.**

**"Yeah.", Sasuke added. "For someone so smart, he sure is a dumbass."**

**The next day, I was finally allowed to go to school, which was great. It being January 19th, it's Gaara's birthday. We were all in study hall, in our usually spots. Though, today Kankuro and Temari joined us.**

**"Happy Birthday Gaara!", TenTen smiled, handing him a gift. Gaara smirked and took it from her.**

**"Thank you TenTen, I really appreciate it.", he said, half smiling.**

**"Open it, open it!", she chanted. Gaara laughed.**

**"Alright, alright.", he began to unwrap the gift. I just continued doodling in my notebook and smiled when I heard Gaara thank TenTen again for her gift. It was a Panic! At the Disco album, which is one of my favorite bands. Looks like I'm gonna have to borrow it from Gaara sometime. I began drawing silly faces all over my notebook when Shikamaru came up to me.**

**"She said she'll think about it."**

**I looked up at him and smiled.**

**"You did it?!", I squealed, causing everyone to look at us.**

**"SHUSH!", Shikamaru ordered me. Everyone gave us questioning looks and returned to what they were doing. **

**"Sorry ****'bout that.", I apologized. Shikamaru just chuckled.**

**"It's fine, and yeah, I asked her."**

**"And she said she'll think about it?"**

**"Mhmm."**

**"That most probably means yes. The only reason girls say they'll "think about it", is so they don't seem so desperate when they say yes so quickly.", I told him.**

**"Why can't you girls be straight forward? Just get to the point, there's no reason to be playing all these games.", Shikamaru huffed.**

**"Oh well, some of us are straight forward. I am, for example.", I hopped off the teacher's desk, reaching for my backpack.**

**"True.", Shika admitted. I put my notebook away and pulled out Gaara's birthday presents. Yes, _presents, _as in more than one. I couldn't decide on what to get him, so I just bought him whatever I thought he might like. "What did you get for Gaara?", Shikamaru asked, curiously.**

**"You'll see.", I just smirked. I walked over to where Gaara was sitting and sat in one of the the empty chairs. **

**"Thanks Ino!", Gaara half smiled and stood up to hug her.**

**"No problem.", Ino giggled as she hugged him. Gaara sat back down and placed his gift with a stack of his other gifts.**

**"Gaara.", I smiled. Gaara turned to me and smiled. I pushed his gifts in his direction.**

**"Thank you, Juliet.", he graciously said, taking the gifts from my hand.**

**"Open it! Open it!", TenTen chanted. I looked at her and laughed.**

**"Why are you so eager about this?", I asked her. She just shrugged. Garra looked into the gift bag and pulled out each of his presents one by one.**

**"A Panic! At the Disco t-shirt, nice. This should go well with TenTen's gift.", he nodded and put the shirt back into the bag, reaching for the next thing.**

**"Oh, you also got me Tomb Raider for my PlayStation. Thank you, I've been wanting to play this.", he studied the video game and put it back into the bag. He then pulled out the last item and started to laugh a little and shook his head.**

**"Oh my God", Temari said as she and Kankuro started cracking up.**

**"Sleeping pills", Gaara started. "I should've guessed. Though it's still very thoughtful, Thank you, Juliet."**

**"You're welcome.", I smiled and stood up to hug him. Once we broke our hug, I walked over to Lee.**

**"Juliet, I think I am ready.", Lee told me.**

**"Great!", I smiled and led him to the front of the room. "Hey guys! Our friend Lee has something to tell you!", I said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. "Okay Lee, go on.", I whispered into his ear.**

**"Okay...uh...um...how do I say this...", Lee stuttered.**

**"Go on Lee, tell us!", TenTen encouraged him with a smile.**

**"Okay...well...I am gay. I am gay. I am a homosexual. I like males. I not very fond of boobs. I am gay.", Lee just stated. Everyone got dead quiet. I began to hear someone clap and saw that it was TenTen. I began clapping too. Then Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura started clapping. Soon enough, everyone was applauding Lee.**

**"Woooooo!", TenTen cheered.**

**"I'm so proud of you, Lee!", Sakura exclaimed. I noticed something. Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru all had knowingly smirks on their faces. THOSE SMUG BASTARDS KNEW IT THE WHOLE TIME. I plastered on a smirk of my own and walked over to Neji.**

**"So, Neji...", I began, wrapping my arms over his shoulders.**

**"Yes?", he said ever so innocently. I leaned in so my mouth was right next to his ear.**

**"How long did you know?", I asked him.**

**"Know what?", he tried to play dumb.**

**"Know about Lee's sexuality you smug little fucker."**

**"Oh, since last Summer."**

**"Are you serious?"**

**"Yeah. I noticed the way he stares at me, and the way he looks at a girl. So I kinda figured it out.", Neji shrugged.**

**"And you didn't bother helping him out because...?"**

**"I really didn't care."**

**"But he's your best friend!"**

**"Well maybe I wanted it to be our little secret!"**

**"But he didn't know you knew!"**

**"Okay, _my _little secret."**

**"But, why?"**

**"Stop asking questions."**

**"Unless...you were scared, weren't you?"**

**"Scared about what?"**

**"Scared that if he came out, some guy would get with him and steal your precious little Lee away! You didn't want to be stuck with just TenTen!"**

**"That's preposterous!"**

**"Ah, but it's true."**

**"...You're one clever girl, Rodriguez."**

**"You're not too shabby yourself, Hyuga.", I complimented him and walked away, heading towards Temari. She pulled my down in a seat next to her before I even had the chance to greet her.**

**"He asked me out.", she plainly stated.**

**"Shikamaru?", I asked, even though I sure as hell knew who she was talking about.**

**"Yes, dumb shit. I think I'm gonna say yes.", she smiled. BOOM! What did I tell you, ShikaBitch?**

**"Go ahead, you guys would make a really cute couple.", I smiled back at her.**

**"You think so?"**

**"I know so, now go!"**

**"Okay, okay, jeez."**

**And with that, she got out of her chair and went over to Shikamaru. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I felt a warm tingle start in my stomach when Shikamaru broke into a smile and they hugged. I'm guessing Gaara and Kankuro knew because they also smiled. Well, Gaara _half _smiled, but still. My gazed then moved to Lee, who seemed extremely happy. Neji, TenTen, Sakura, Ino, and Naruto were all laughing with him. The warm sensation grew stronger and my lips began to move on their own, making me smile. I continued to look around the room. I saw Sai and Haku drawing something on a piece of paper. Sai was a really artistic person, so I'm guessing he was teaching Haku how to draw. I saw Kiba and Shino talking, Kiba laughing at something Shino said every now and then. I saw Choji talking with Shikamaru and Temari. That warm feeling grew stronger with each scene. Then, I saw Sasuke and Hinata. But they didn't seem too happy.**

**Uh oh. I guess everything can't be perfect.**

A/N: Oh my god, I'm _finally _done with this chapter. That only took...forever. Anyways, yeah, this story is coming to a close soon, sadly. But there is totally gonna be a squeal! And it's gonna be BAD ASS. I kinda missed them not being all actiony and stuff, so I have an idea where they could fight. :) But that's for the sequel! Speaking of the squeal, I would LOVE it if any one has any tittle suggestions for it! I'm also on winter break, which means I can update much quicker for the time being. Other than that, there is nothing left to be said. Keep updated, reviews are appreciated, and bye, I love you. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**It's May.**

**IT'S ****_MAY._**

**WHAT THE HELL? Yeah, yeah, I know people say, "time flies", but this is just ****_ridiculous._**

**One minute it's Gaara's birthday, then it's some Japanese New Year, then Valentine's Day, then Easter, and BOOM! We're in May. I honestly don't even know what happened. The sad thing is, I didn't accomplish ****_anything._**

**Let me tell you what happened over the span of four months:**

**1. Kiba and Ino started dating. I'm not gonna lie, I was shocked as fuck. Apparently they started liking each other that day of the party, where they were locked in that closet for seven minutes. Guess they had a little make out session and started developing feelings for each other. I also find it highly amusing when Hinata and Shino get jealous because Kiba isn't hanging out with them anymore. Speaking of Hinata...**

**2. Hinata and Sasuke broke up. To my surprise, and I think everybody's, _she _broke up with _him_. Who would've thought Hinata Hyuga had the guts to break up with the bad boy Uchiha? This happened in March, which meant their relationship lasted three months in total. Apparently she wasn't ready to be in a committed relationship or something like that. As soon as this happened though, everyone wouldn't stop eyeing me like hawks for weeks.**

**3. I haven't figured anything out at all. I didn't think of ways to protect my friends from the Akatsuki, I didn't talk to Deidara much anymore, which meant I couldn't learn anything about him and Itachi. I've pretty much have done nothing for these past three months. I like to call this my, "Shikamaru Period". The reason I call it that is because ShikaBitch is lazy as hell, and barely does anything. I've also let him know that I named this time period after him. You would've that he would be offended, but he just said it was too much work to be angry about it. So, he just ended up embracing the name.**

**That's all that really happened so far. As for the month of May, things have been pretty calm.**

**I sighed and put my head down on the table. I was in Art class once again, being forced to paint something.**

**"I'm so bored!", I complained, lifting my head up and looking at Sasuke.**

**"Hn.", he responded, continuing to paint his side of the paper. Ugh, he was in one of his Diva moods at the moment.**

**"Well, SORRY, Sasuke-sama. I'll continue right away.", I scowled. He slightly smirked, getting a sense of amusement by my boredom and restlessness. I reached for my paint brush once again when the door to the classroom opened. Everyone in the class looked up, using whoever was at the door as an excuse to not do their work. Sasuke and I grew a little happy when we saw it was Sakura. Though that happiness turned into confusion when she was followed in by Naruto...then Gaara...then Neji...**

**"The hell?", Sasuke asked himself. I shrugged even though he wasn't asking me the question. Why would all four of them be here? I mean, I understand if one or two of them came in to ask Kurenai-sensei for something, but _four?_ Besides, Kurenai went to the little Sensei's Room, so she wasn't here. Things got even weirder when they didn't even look for Kurenai-sensei. No, they didn't even try at all, all four of them looked directly at me and Sasuke. Soon enough, they were all charging at us.**

**"I'm scared.", I whispered to Sasuke.**

**"I'm confused.", he replied.**

**"Rodriguez, you're coming with us.", Naruto stated plainly, once all four of them made their way up to us at the back of the room.**

**"If you're planning to kidnap me, the least you could do is take off the douchey attitude.", I narrowed my eyes at him.**

**"Juliet, please. We need to talk to you.", Sakura pleaded. What could they possibly want with me?**

**"Kurenai wouldn't want me to leave the class without her knowing.", I made up as an excuse.**

**"We talked to her outside and she said it's fine.", Sakura began.**

**"Besides, when do you ever follow the rules?", Naruto raised an eyebrow.**

**"Once again, Rodriguez, you're coming with us.", Neji spoke.**

**"And if I refuse?", I narrowed my eyes even further. **

**"We'll have to take you by force.", my not official adoptive brother stated.**

**"What do you mean by 'force', Uzumaki.", I raised an eyebrow. Naruto just looked at Sakura.**

**"She's not cooperating.", he bluntly told her.**

**"I can see that. Oh well then, looks like we have no choice. Sabaku, Hyuga, get her."**

**"Woah wha-", I was cut off by Neji and Gaara's mischievous laughter. Before I knew what was going on, Gaara grabbed me by my left side, and Neji grabbed me by my right side. They both lifted me up and carried me out of the room. The last thing I saw was a dumbfounded look on Sasuke's face and a classroom filled of shocked/confused faces. Once we made it to the hallway, Gaara and Neji put me down.**

**"Hi.", Sakura smiled sweetly. I glared at her.**

**"Hi? HI? You dragged me out of my fucking Art class to say, 'hi'?!", I glared her down even more, adjusting my shirt because the boys had wrinkled it.**

**"Not exactly.", Naruto told me.**

**"Then cut the crap and get to the point.", I gritted my teeth. **

**"It's May 23rd.", Sakura began.**

**"I know that.", I put a hand on my hip.**

**"Sasuke and Hinata broke up months ago.", Naruto reminded me.**

**"Well no shit, Captain Obvious.", I rolled my eyes.**

**"And you told me I had a bad attitude."**

**"What was that?"**

**"Nothing, nothing."**

**"So when are you gonna make your first move on him?", Sakura interrupted me and Naruto. Is she fucking kidding me?**

**"My first move? MY first move? Um, isn't he the guy here? Besides, who even said we liked each other? Who even said that he _might _even like me? He doesn't treat me any different from any of you. Why are you all so hung up on the idea of us being together anyways? Shouldn't you all be worrying about your own love lives? If you guys are trying to get us to be together, it shouldn't be forced. He should come to me of his own accord. Pffft, like he would want me anyways."**

_**SMACK.**_

**I cupped my cheek and cringed at the burning sensation that was spreading across my face. I looked up and saw that Sakura was the one that delivered that slap to me. Oh. Well...it looks like her life should come to end. I jumped in the air, about to attack her, but Gaara caught me by my waist while I was mid-air.**

**"Calm down! Listen to what she has to say!", he stroked my hair and tried to calm me down. I eventually was placed back onto the ground, but Gaara was still clinging onto me just in case.**

**"I hope that slap brought you back into reality!", Sakura began, looking furious. "It's obvious Sasuke is in complete love with you! You're all he talks about when you're not around! The way he stares at you in class is probably the sweetest thing I've ever witnessed in all 14 years of my life! Sasuke just has trouble showing his emotions, and you know that damn well! I know you're not the best when it comes to showing your emotions too, but you're better at it than Sasuke! That's why we're asking you to make the first move, so he can take the rest of the steps by himself! All we want was for you two to be happy, and for Sasuke to get better at showing his emotions, and what do I get? One of the best girls I've ever known, complaining about how she isn't good enough for Sasuke! Why are we so hung up on the idea of you two being together, you ask? Because we actually _care _for you two!"**

**Dead silence.**

**Care? Love? Emotions?**

**I let my hands find their way up to my head and began holding it.**

**All these things she just listed...there're...there're things I'm not used too.**

**I felt Gaara hold onto me a little tighter when I started to feel a little dizzy. Sakura sighed and walked up me, grabbing my shoulders. Gaara finally let go of me and I looked into Sakura's green eyes. She looked angry, yet sympathetic.**

**"Listen, I know you're biological parent's weren't the greatest people to show you love, care, and comfort...but now you have Naruto and Lady Tsunade to give you that. Who does Sasuke have at home? No one, besides his older brother that he doesn't even talk to. You can give him the love, comfort, and care he's wanting.", Sakura explained, not breaking eye contact with me at all.**

**"I...I don't get it. Doesn't he have all of us for that? His friends?", I began shaking.**

**"You still don't get it, do you?", Neji shook his head.**

**"That doesn't change the fact that he's in love with you!", Naruto explained.**

**"Besides, our friendly love can only go so far.", Sakura added.**

**"But...but why me?", I stood there, being stumped.**

**"Because you're awesome Jules, don't let anyone tell you otherwise!", Gaara encouraged.**

**I think that I've made friends with probably the most loving and caring people ever. They went through all this trouble just to make me happy.**

**"Also, we can't have Temari beating you in romance now, can we?", Gaara chuckled. I smiled at that.**

**"Guess you're right, guys. Thanks for everything.", I said hugging Neji and Gaara.**

**"Just know that if you slap me again, I will end you.", I added, hugging Naruto and Sakura.**

**"Hehe, yeah, I guess that was kinda harsh.", Sakura nervously giggled. With that, we saw Kurenai walk up to the Art room.**

**"I'll catch you guys later, I need to get back to class.", I said as a goodbye, then walked back into my classroom. As soon as I opened the door, everyone gave me confused looks. I didn't care though, I just walked to the back of the room and took my seat. Sasuke was already done painting his side, so he decided to paint some of mine while I was out.**

**"What was that all about?", Sasuke asked me, as I picked up my paintbrush and began painting. **

**"Oh, nothing really.", I shrugged off the topic. Sasuke didn't ask anymore questions after that. I guess it's now or never.**

**"Um, Sasuke...", I began.**

**"Hmmmm?", he offered as a response.**

**"Would you want to go on a date with me? Like a movie date?", I bit my lip. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked at me. I continued working as if I hadn't said anything.**

**"You wanna go on a date with me?", he asked. No shit, Sherlock.**

**"Yeah, that's why I asked.", I giggled a bit.**

**"Uh...okay. Yeah, I'd like that. Just, let me pick the movie, alright?", Sasuke said.**

**"Hahaha, you afraid that I might make you watch a chick flick?", I began laughing.****  
**

**"Yes, we're gonna go see a comedy, not some sappy love story.", Sasuke informed me.**

**"Alright, then. I like comedies.", I agreed.**

**"I'll pick you up at 7, okay?"**

**"Okay."**

**"Oh, and wear something cute for me."**

**"Will do.", I assured him.**

**Soon enough, it was almost 7. Naruto and I were in the living room, just watching T.V., waiting for Sasuke. My mom was at Jiraya's house for some reason. She said they had some "business" to take care of, though Naruto and I are pretty sure they have a thing for each other.**

**"Uh, Naruto?"**

**"Yes, Juliet?"**

**"Why do you have a fake mustache on?", I raised an eyebrow.**

**"Because."**

**"Because, what?"**

**"You'll see."**

**The door bell rang eventually, and I stood up to answer it. However, Naruto bolted up right behind me and ran to the door.**

**"What the hell are you doing?", I asked him. He didn't answer me though. Naruto opened the door and Sasuke looked up at him.**

**"Naruto, what in the world are you doing?", Sasuke shook his head.**

**"It's Mr. Uzumaki to you.", Naruto answered.**

**"Oh my God.", I muttered, putting my hands to my face.**

**"Naruto, I'm the older one here, if anyone is calling anyone 'Mr.', you should be calling me Mr. Uchiha."**

**"You're only three months older than me, it's no big deal."**

**"Actually, three months is 1/4 of a year, so it's a pretty big deal."**

**"Where is this conversation even going?", I interrupted them. They both looked at me and shrugged.**

**"When will she be home?", Naruto asked Sasuke.**

**"When the movie ends.", Sasuke answered, smirking.**

**"I don't appreciate your smart mouth, Uchiha."**

**"Well then, how about we stop playing 21 Questions?"**

**"This is so amusing.", I laughed leaning against the door frame, continuing to watch them bicker about nothing. They both cracked a smirk at my comment but quickly wiped it off, trying their best to stay in character.**

**"Treat her good.", Naruto commanded Sasuke.**

**"Of course I will. Were you expecting me to treat her like shit?"**

**"I didn't say that."**

**"Ah, but it was implied."**

**"Once again, I don't appreciate your smart mouth, Uchiha."**

**"Well, this was a fun conversation."**

**"Indeed it was, now both of you, get out of here and go have fun!", Naruto pushed us both out of the door.**

**"Yes, Sir!", I responded.**

**"Will do.", Sasuke answered. And with that, Naruto shut the door behind us. It was pretty chilly for May weather, but I didn't mind I like the cold. The sun was almost done setting and the clouds looked wonderful. **

**"Now I know why Shikamaru is so obsessed with watching the clouds. They look so cool.", I chuckled. Sasuke looked up at the sky and smirked. **

**"Yeah, they look pretty cool.", he agreed, looking back down at the ground, kicking a rock.**

**"How were your parents like?", I asked him, twirling a curl of my purple and black hair. Sasuke seemed a little phased that I asked him a question like that, but he just half smiled.**

**"My father was a very forceful man. He didn't like to take things slow, he liked to get right to the point. I always thought that he favored Itachi over me, he would always tell me to be more like him. He would always tell his friends how great his son was, and he never was talking about me. Though one day, he was bragging about how great his sons were, and mentioned me. I felt so accepted that day.", Sasuke chuckled, reminiscing about the past.**

**"I bet you did.", I smiled at him.**

**"My mother on the other hand, was almost the complete opposite of my father. She was a little timid, but if you pushed her around, you should prepare for hell because she would go off on you.", Sasuke smiled at me. "That kinda reminds me of you."**

**"Mmm, really?", I asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Don't know if I should be offended or not, but alright."**

**"Haha, you shouldn't. It was meant to be a compliment."**

**"Well then, thank you.", I smiled. Sasuke smiled back and continued talking.**

**"My mother was also a kind and caring person. Whenever I wanted to prove myself to father, she would keep an eye on me to make sure I didn't push myself too far. She always told me that father loved me and Itachi equally, and that the only reason he talked about Itachi more was because he was the oldest and had more things to be responsible for. My parents were great ones. That's why I want to restore my clan so bad, so I can honor them, and maybe even be like them."**

**Wow, Sasuke is a really deep and emotional guy...no wonder I'm falling for him.**

**"Tell me about your parents."**

**I blinked and looked at him. Did he seriously want to hear me ramble on about those horrible people?**

**"You sure you wanna hear about them?", I asked, unsure. Sasuke nodded.**

**"Yes, now tell me."**

**"Well, father was a very misunderstood man. He knew how to love, it's just that he found it as a sign of weakness. The only people he loved was himself and my mother. When I was born, I wasn't really taken care of very well. I had to fend for myself since the age of five. When I was home alone with my father, he would throw things at me, slap me, or even burn me time to time. After he did all that, he would feel horrible and just leave me alone until mother came home. My mother was no better than my father, but she felt much more guilty when she would hurt me. There were days when my father wouldn't be home, and my mother would be in a good mood. Those were the best days, because my mother would feed me, read me stories and not hurt me. Though, those days only happened occasionally. Some days my father would beat me right in front of my mother, and she didn't do a single thing about it. My only escape from them would be from my single grandmother, but she eventually died, leaving me with no one."**

**"...I didn't know it was that bad..."**

**"Yeah, it was pretty tough.", I wiped a little tear away with my jacket's sleeve. "But guess what."**

**"What?", Sasuke looked at me.**

**"Now I have a much better mother, Naruto, and a group of friends that I would do anything for.", I smiled. Sasuke looked back into the clouds.**

**"We do have a really good group of friends, don't we?", he took a deep breath.**

**"Yeah...yeah, ****we do."**

A/N: This was...a tear jerking chapter. Anyways, I think there is gonna be maybe 2 or 3 more chapters and then We Know What We Want will finally be completed! Then I'll move on to the sequel! Keep in mind that I am taking suggestions for the title of the sequel, so if you want leave a suggestion in the form of a review. Other than that, keep updated, reviews are appreciated, and until next time, bye. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Three weeks and eleven dates later, I'm ready to give up. Sure we've been going out on dates, but he doesn't wanna ask me out! Looks like I was right when I said we weren't meant to be together. **

**I sighed and took a deep breath, watching a little girl and her brother play catch at a near by park. I often liked to take walks on Sunday afternoons, which is what I'm doing right now. On my way back home, I stopped and looked at the Hyuga's house. Neji lives with Hinata and her father since his dad was killed. I was never told the reason why though. Since I needed to vent, I decided it would be best to pay Neji a little visit. I walked up to the house, hopped up the steps, and rang the door bell. Who I wasn't expecting to answer the door, was Mr. Hyuga.**

**"Oh, uh, hi Mr. Hyuga.", I greeted Hinata's father, giving him a little wave.**

**"Hi, Juliet. If you're looking for Hinata, she just left with Ino. They went flower picking, or something of that manner.", he informed me, maintaining a blank look on his face. I swear to God, he can be so scary sometimes.**

**"Actually, I wanted to talk to Neji.", I told him. Mr. Hyuga got a bit surprised, but he quickly covered it up with another blank look. I understand why he would be a little taken back by the fact that I was here to see Neji. I rarely ever show up here, and when I do, it's always to see Hinata.**

**"Well, he's in his room. He does have some guests over though, hope you don't mind.", Mr. Hyuga told me, stepping aside to let me in.**

**"It's no big deal, thank you, Mr. Hyuga.", I smiled at him and walked inside. I turned down the hall and walked straight into Neji's room. I turned, closed the door behind me, turned back and slid to the floor. "I'm going to murder someone.", I groaned. I opened my eyes and found Gaara and Neji, sitting on Neji's bed, each with a game controller in their hands, looking at me.**

**"Well, Good Afternoon to you too, darling.", Neji smiled at me.**

**"Hey Jules.", Gaara smirked and tugged at a lock of his red hair. He was in desperate need of a hair cut.**

**"It's been three whole weeks since Sakura slapped me.", I huffed and stood up, walking over to them.**

**"You still complaining about that?", Neji chuckled.**

**"I mean I've been on eleven dates with Sasuke so far, and _nothing _happened!", I whined. Neji just patted his lap and motioned me to sit on it. I rolled my eyes and sat on him.**

**"Okay, so what's wrong, my little Julie?", Neji cooed as if he were talking to a small child, while he pinched my cheek. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Gaara for an explanation.**

**"He's been like this since noon, I don't even know...", Gaara shrugged. Okay then...**

**"Sakura told me that I had to take the first step, not eleven! I'm just tired, I think I'm gonna give up...", I sighed.**

**"Well, there's no need to give up now.", Gaara spoke, now playing with one of his bracelets.**

**"Huh?", I questioned.**

**"Sasuke said that he's planning to ask you out soon.", Neji explained.**

**"When did you hear him say that?"**

**"Hehe, funny story-"**

**Neji was cut off by the door to his room being opened. All three of us turned our heads and looked at the direction of the door. Well, speak of the devil.**

**"Hi, Sasuke.", I smiled. **

**"Oh, hey Juliet. Didn't know you were coming over.", Sasuke said, closing the bedroom door behind him.**

**"It was just an impulse decision.", I shrugged.**

**"Did you have a nice piss?", Neji smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at the long haired boy. Gaara just smacked his forehead. I just smiled.**

**"No more coffee for you.", Gaara told Neji.**

**"But I like coffee!", Neji protested.**

**"You're sticking with tea from now on.", Sasuke told him.**

**"But I like coffee!", Neji repeated.**

**"Why can't he have coffee?", I looked at Gaara and Sasuke.**

**"Because he starts acting like this.", Gaara just pointed at Neji.**

**"Have I ever told you how pretty your hair is, Julie? The purple and black look so cool together.", Neji played with my hair.**

**"I will give you coffee everyday from now on. I like you like this better than you without coffee.", I told Neji.**

**"Yaaaay!", he clapped.**

**"You don't know what you're getting yourself into.", Sasuke shook his head, smirking.**

**"I need a replacement for Temari! She spends all her time with her boyfriend now.", I pouted.**

_**Hint, Hint.**_

**"Tell me about it, Kankuro and I haven't had a proper dinner in months. They really seem meant to be though, as long as they're happy, I'm cool with it.", Gaara shrugged.**

_**Hint, Hint, Hint.**_

**"Too bad you don't have a boyfriend, Juli-chan.", Neji sighed.**

_**HINT, HINT, HINT, HINT.**_

**"Juliet, I've been meaning to ask you something.", Sasuke suddenly spoke. Gaara turned away from Sasuke and gave me a mischievous smile. Neji did the same. Those cute bastards are such help to me sometimes. I'll have to thank them later.**

**"And what might that be?", I played dumb.**

**"I'll talk to you about it later, when we're alone.", he bit his lip. If it weren't for Gaara and Neji in the room, I could've jumped him right then and there and kissed the living shit outta him. That lip bite was _sexy._ Well, not as sexy as mine, but still.**

**"Alright.", I shrugged and turned to face the T.V. set. "So, what were you guys playing anyways?", I changed the subject.**

**"Just some FIFA.", Gaara sighed.**

**"I don't get why people play video games of sports. Why don't you just play _actual _soccer instead?", I raised an eyebrow.**

**"What the fuck is 'soccer'?", Neji said.**

**"It's what American's call football.", Sasuke informed him.**

**"Yeah, what they call 'football' is actually American Football to us. And what they call 'soccer' is normal football to us.", Gaara added.**

**"Oh...", Neji nodded.**

**"Well that was confusing.", I commented. Gaara just shrugged and inspected his fingernails. Then all of a sudden, Sasuke said something in Japanese.**

**"Watashi ga shinpai shite, watashi wa hontōni kanojo o tanomu hitsuyō ga arimasu ka? (Translation: I'm not sure, should I really ask her out?)", Sasuke looked at the boys. Gaara furrowed his invisible eyebrows.**

**"Mochiron, anata wa kanojo o aishite inaideshou ka?!( Of course you should, you love her don't you?!)", Gaara almost yelled.**

**"Shikashi, kanojo wa watashi ni nani no bakku sukide wanai baai wa dō narimasu ka? (Yeah I do, but what if she doesn't like me back?)", Sasuke looked unsure.**

**"Haha, you're fucking kidding, right?", Neji interjected in English as he pulled me closer into his lap. Sasuke just shot Neji a disapproving look and turned back to Gaara to only find Gaara was giving him a disapproving look of his own.**

**"Fine, okay, I'll do it.", Sasuke sighed. Gaara narrowed his eyes and looked like he was about to punch Sasuke in the face. **

**"Why are you treating this like a joke?", Gaara's voice lingered with anger. Sasuke just glared at him. "You don't seem like you wanna do it, but more like you're being forced too. If you're not gonna treat her right, I sure as hell will."**

**"SHUT. UP.", Sasuke commanded Gaara, his voice filled with rage. He stood up and looked at me. "Juliet, come with me.", he finally said.**

**"Uh...yeah, okay.", I got out of Neji's grasp and followed Sasuke. I had no idea what they were saying, but I know it sure as hell wasn't a friendly conversation. I caught a glimpse of Gaara's face before we left and he looked angry but...happy at the same time. I don't know how it was possible to pull off a face like that, but Gaara made it possible. Neji blew me a kiss before a left as well and I winked back as a response. Yup, if this was how Neji acted all the time, he would most definitely be my best friend. Sasuke pulled me out of the room and he took me out of the house entirely. He actually dragged me across the street to the park and behind a brick wall. So there we were, standing behind a brick wall in silence for about a minute.**

**"Okay, I don't know how I'm gonna say this...so I'm just gonna speak without thinking.", Sasuke exhaled, almost shaking.**

**"O-okay, Sasuke.", I replied, almost shaking as well.**

**"This is probably gonna sound so generic and cliche, but here it is. I like you Juliet, okay? I like you so much, it's almost _ridiculous._ The way you laugh is just so cute, and the way you stick your tongue out when you're concentrated on something is even cuter. Not to mention, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on. Though, your looks are not the reason I'm really into you, it's your personality. You're always so helpful, yet your lazy. You're so full of spunk, sass, and attitude, yet you're introverted and shy. You're so loud, yet quiet. You're always contradicting yourself and it's the most attractive thing _ever. _That day when I first met you, I thought you were just so...interesting. I know I can be such a dick sometimes, or most of the time, but you know how to deal with me so well; And no one knows how to deal with my asshole-ish behavior that well except Naruto. I really did have feelings for Hinata when we were dating, but my stupid giddy teenage side wanted to do those things I did with you in that closet. I hope you forgive me for that, it was stupid. I'm hoping you would understand considering the fact that you have those weak moments too because we're both teenagers here. I guess, what I'm trying to say is that, I'm sorry for putting you in any pain, and I want to show you how much I like you. Believe it or not, this is my first time doing this. So, uh, Juliet Rodriguez, would you be my girlfriend?"**

**My nerves sent ripples of pure happiness and stun all over my body. I probably looked like I was about to faint. Not that it really mattered, Sasuke looked just about the same. His knees even began to shake a little.**

**"Yes."**

**Sasuke looked at me.**

**"Yes. I'll be your girlfriend...my cute little raven."**

**Sasuke broke out into a smile.**

**"I see you worked on my nickname.", he laughed.**

**"Yes, now... kiss me"**

**"With pleasure, darling."**

**Sasuke leaned into me and pressed his soft lips against my own. Most people would say they never had a kiss that are like the ones described in books and fairytales...but Sasuke's kisses are heaven themselves. Sasuke kept on kissing me with emotion and passion. Each kiss felt different, yet better than the last. Sasuke kissed me one last time before he backed away, only to lean in and kiss my forehead.**

**"Thank you, Sasuke."**

**"For what?"**

**"For accepting me."**

**"Mm. And thank you for accepting me as well."**

**I smiled and grabbed the back of his neck to lower his lips back to mine.**

**"You're welcome", I smiled**

**"You're beautiful.", he smiled and leaned into me for another kiss.**

**Later that night, word was out that Sasuke and I were an item. Leave it to Neji to blab the news to everybody. Correction, Neji on coffee. The normal Neji can keep secrets really well, but not so much with coffee Neji. Anyways, he eventually told all our friends, or the ones I haven't told myself yet. We all knew that when Ino found out, she would tell the whole entire school. And boy, were we right.**

**The first thing that happened when I walked into the school building was a hug from Luchia. **

**"Ah! I'm so proud! You and Sasuke? That's just so cute!", she squeaked and practically crushed me in her hug.**

**"Haha, thank you.", I smiled.**

**"I promise I'll back off from him, now. I respect you and your relationship.", she backed away from the hug and smiled. "So where is he?", she asked, grinning madly. I shrugged.**

**"Probably in Homeroom. He walked with Kiba and Naruto.", I answered. Luchia nodded.**

**"Well, I got to get to class, make sure you tell him I said hi!", she said running off.**

**"Will do.", I sighed. **

**"Hi Jules."**

**I turned and found Gaara and Neji behind me. Normal Neji I think.**

**"Hi guys!", I smiled.**

**"Here.", Gaara gave me a piece of gum, then handed one to Neji.**

**"Thanks.", I continued grinning. Gaara just nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Neji did the same on my other side. I don't know what's gotten into them.**

**"Off to Homeroom.", Neji sighed and we walked to our Homeroom. When we walked into Homeroom, my mom was there.**

**"Hi mom, whatcha doing here?", I asked.**

**"Kakashi's just running late, _once again_. So I decided to keep an eye around here for a while. And come here.", she motioned me over. I obeyed my mother and walked over here.**

**"What's this I hear about you and Uchiha dating?", she smiled. So she heard. Damn you, Ino.**

**"Yeah, he asked me out yesterday, so I said yes.", I shrugged.**

**"Well, I'm happy for you.", she said, hugging me.**

**"Mom, not in front of my friends!", I whined. Everyone in the room looked at us and chuckled.**

**"Oh, I have good news too!", she beamed. "Naruto, come over here."**

**Naruto got out of his seat and walked up to my mother and me.**

**"Yeah, Grandma?", Naruto asked.**

**"We will be going somewhere for the Summer!", she exclaimed.**

**"Okay, where?", Naruto crossed his arms.**

**"New York City.", she broke out into a smile.**

**"Seriously?!", Naruto practically screamed with joy.**

**"Oh my God.", was all I could say through the grin that was placed on my face. Naruto grabbed me by my waist and lifted me off the ground.**

**"New York City, Juliet!", he cheered, twirling me around. I just started to laugh. I can't believe it.**

**"You're so lucky!", Sakura pouted.**

**"Wait when do you guys leave and return?", Sasuke asked.**

**"We leave July 1st and return September 1st.", Tsunade answered.**

**"But that's practically the whole Summer!", Sakura pouted even more.**

**"We'll be back before you know it, calm down.", Naruto told Sakura, finally putting me down.**

**"That's still a really long time.", Gaara frowned a bit.**

**"Yeah, we'll miss you guys.", Ino pouted just like Sakura.**

**"Guys, chill. I'm pretty sure most of us will be traveling somewhere during the summer as well.", Neji commented.**

**"Yeah, we're going to Tokyo for a while, right?", Hinata barely whispered, looking at Neji. Neji nodded in response.**

**"Great, I'm gonna have to deal with Temari and Kankuro throughout the whole summer.", Gaara face palmed.**

**"Don't worry man, I'll be over most of the time.", Shikamaru patted Gaara's back.**

**"Yeah, just so you could make out with my sister.", he face palmed harder. Shikamaru just nodded and shrugged as if to say, _Pretty much._**

**Kakashi eventually walked in casually, reading a book.**

**"What's your excuse today?", I snorted.**

**"Oh, sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the Path of Life.", he said closing his book.**

**"Yeah, right.", my mom scoffed. "Try to be on time, Hatake. Bye Children!", my mother made an exit.**

**"Bye, Lady Tsunade!", the class replied, with the exception of Naruto and me.**

**"Bye, Gramma.", Naruto waved.**

**"Bye, Mom.", I waved as well.**

**The bell rang and everybody stood up.**

**"I'll just assume you're all here.", Kakashi sighed.**

**"But Sai is absent.", Haku spoke up.**

**"I'll assume you're all here.", Kakashi repeated firmly.**

**"Well then.", Haku scoffed and threw his bookbag over his shoulder. I've noticed that Haku and Sai have been getting very close as the time passes. Now if you ask one of them to hang out, they would always ask if the other could come along. Is this a budding romance, perhaps? Probably not, but hey, can't blame a Yaoi Fangirl for having her dreams, right?**

**I adjusted my backpack and met up with Sasuke outside of the classroom. We had Art first period as we always do on Mondays.**

**"Bye, guys. See you later.", I waved at Sakura and Naruto.**

**"Catch you later too.", Naruto replied. Sakura just smiled and waved.**

**"So...", I trailed off and turned to Sasuke.**

**"So...", he repeated, grabbing hold of my hands.**

**"I don't wanna go to Art.", I complained, swinging our arms from left to right.**

**"We could cut class?", Sasuke offered.**

**"And if we get caught?", I raised an eyebrow.**

**"Then fuck.", Sasuke shrugged.**

**"Yeah, let's just go before we're late."**

**"Alright."**

**We walked, hand in hand, to Art class. As soon as we walked into the door, everyone looked at us. Kurenai wasn't here yet because class didn't start yet. Sasuke dragged me to the back off the room and still continued to hold my hand. We sat down in our seats and in 0.6 seconds, Luchia was behind us. New personal record for her.**

**"You guys are just the cutest couple ever!", she gushed.**

**"Thank you.", I smiled at her. Sasuke didn't bother replying, he just nodded. I looked around the room and guessed that everyone knew the news. Luchia looks absolutely ecstatic, Kisame and Sasori look like they couldn't give less of a shit, Itachi and Deidara look...happy? That's weird. The rest of the girls in the room looked either envious or happy for us, and the rest of the boys looked envious or simply just didn't care.**

**Ah, why is the teenage life so...weird?**

A/N: HEY! Yeah, the next chapter is sadly gonna be the last. :( But good news, I'll post the first chapter of the sequel along with the last chapter of this story! How does that sound? I also have a feeling that the next story will be much longer than this one. I'm also taking suggestions for the title of the sequel, so please feel free to leave one. Other than that, the last chapter shall be up soon, make sure to leave a review, and bye, I love you. :)


End file.
